The Stand
by Alexandria Hunston
Summary: My new name is Clary Fray; I have been running for almost three years now; I have nothing or no one to hold me back; that was true until I answered the call from Max Lightwood. Now I have to make a decision; do I continue running, no looking back; or do I stand and fight with the Lightwoods against the man I have been trying to hide from; my father, Valentine Morgenstern
1. Prologue

My new name is Clary Fray; I was born with the name Seraphina Morgenstern

I have been running for almost three years now; never staying in one place long

I do not have a home, pets, or any worldly possessions

I do not go out with friends; I have no friends

I train seven days a week always going to different gyms; never becoming a regular anywhere

I work for an online crisis center that pays me through a pre-paid card

My life is complicated but I make it work; that is until I answered the call from Max Lightwood

Now I have to choose to stay and fight with the Lightwoods against my father and brother or do I run


	2. Chapter 1

Walking into the small café the young woman scanned the room; she carefully analyzed the other four patrons that were sitting at tables around the small room. Once she realized they were not a threat, she quickly walked to the counter to place her order

A young boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes approached the woman

"Hi my name is Eric, may I take your order"

"Black coffee, large and a blueberry muffin"

"That will be five dollars and twenty cents"

The woman passed the boy her money without speaking

"Great; coming right up will that be for here or"

The woman quickly interrupted the boy; becoming irritated with his pleasantries "to go and I am in a hurry; thanks"

Within a matter of minutes the boy handed her a bag with her blueberry muffin and her large black coffee; before giving him a chance to speak the woman had already turned to leave.

Once outside she let out a sigh; she hated dealing with people; over the past few years she had become accustomed to being alone, she rather enjoyed the silence now.

As the wind blew around her braided black hair; she turned headed toward the hotel she was currently residing in; the sidewalks were busy at this time of day but she knew how to weave in and out of the crowd without being noticed.

She arrived back at her hotel room sitting down at the small wooden table; she quickly ate her blueberry muffin and finished off her coffee. Looking at the clock realizing she did not have much time before work; walking into the small bathroom the young woman turned toward the mirror; studying herself as she began to undo the braid in her hair; once the braid was completely undone, not only did the young woman have black hair but bright red hair as well. A look of distaste crossed her face as she glanced in the mirror; turning toward the shower she made sure to get the setting just right before stepping in. As the water started warming the girl walked over to the counter and removed a pair of brown contacts from her eyes and then quickly undressed; stepping under the steaming shower the girl let out a sigh of relief as she leaned her head against the cool tile wall. For some time she just stood there allowing the hot water to help release the tense muscles she had received from the running she did earlier that day. Before long she began washing her body and hair; knowing that she would need to sign in for work soon; as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair a pool of black water began to form at the bottom of the bathtub. When the young woman finished rinsing off she stepped on the plush floor mat and wrapped her small body in a plush robe; walking toward the mirror once more she took a wash cloth and wiped the steam in order to see her reflection. She walked back into the main living area to retrieve a pair of black boy shorts and an oversize black T-shirt; once dressed she headed back towards the bathroom to dry her wet hair.

The young girl studied her reflection in the mirror closely; now that she was freshly showered she smiled at her reflection. Her face was a pale white with freckles covering her tiny features, her eyes were a bright emerald green, and her hair; now without any trace of black whatsoever; was a beautiful bright red with soft big curls that extended to her lower back. "Welcome back" the girl said to her reflection before turning to leave.

_**XxXxXxX**_

With her laptop in one hand and work phone in the other, the young woman made her way over to the hotel's bed; she quickly turned down the sheets and jumped under the covers. When she had decided that she was completely comfortable and content she pressed the power button on her laptop; once on she typed in a the website address she needed; when the screen popped up that she was waiting for she began typing and then stopped momentarily as she grabbed her phone to place a call. The other line was ringing as the woman sat waiting while she stared at the screen showing on her lap top; after a few moments the line was answered

"You have reached the Clave Crisis Center; how may I help you today"

"Hello; I need to get my access code to sign in "

"Sure thing; May I have your full name"

"Clary Fray"

"Oh Clary hey, it's me Amatis"

"Hey Amatis, how are you"

"Well I am just fine dear; you are the one I worry about; always alone, no friends, no boy I bet you don't even have a pet" Clary closed her eyes allowing her head to fall back on the pillows behind her, praying the phone would ring causing Amatis to hurry

"Oh and there is this boy I have been hearing great things about; over at the Idris Shadowhunter Academy; he is about to graduate and from what I hear they expect great things out of him. His name is something another Lightwood; but come to think of it I know the parents and that boy there looks nothing like them; isn't that odd. Clary dear you still there"

Clary had almost fell asleep when she heard Amatis call her name "Yes I am here, just dropped my phone for a second there"

"Oh well just make sure that it doesn't happen when you are on the phone with a caller"

"Yes ma'am; of course" Clary was still waiting for Amatis to give her the code that allowed her to sign in

"Okay Clary; are you ready for your code"

"Yes; I am ready"

"_**856378T"**_

"Did you get it dear" Amatis asked as Clary was quickly typing away in her computer

"Got it; Thanks talk to you tomorrow; bye" Clary quickly hung up the phone knowing Amatis would try to reel her in to another conversation until her work phone rang; conversing with Amatis was not something Clary particularly enjoyed doing.

When Clary finished signing in at work she placed her laptop on the table, she would not need it again until the next morning to sign out.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Lying in the bed with her work phone next to her; Clary's eyes began to close against her will when all of a sudden her work phone started ringing

Taking a deep breath before answering

"Good evening; you have reached the Clave Crisis Center, how may I help you"

Clary waited for the person on the other line to speak but no one did causing Clary to repeat herself once more

"This is the Clave Crisis Center, is there something I can do for you"

After a few more moments Clary decided to hang up when she heard something; it sounded like cartoons were playing in the background. She knew that there was a huge possibility this was nothing more than a prank, but she had to make sure

"Hey; my name is Clary; is there anything you want to talk about"

After a few seconds a little boy spoke

"Max; that's my name"

"Well Max; how are you"

"Kay; I guess"

"Is your mom and dad home"

"Yea; they are cooking dinner"

Clary was confused about this call; the boy sounded fine; he said his parents were cooking, no yelling, and no hitting

"So Max how old are you"

"I'll be nine in a few months"

"That awesome Max; tell me something you like to do"

"I love to read manga; just started reading it though"

Clary remembered reading manga when she was very young too; she used to love it

"Max when I was younger I loved reading manga too; it took me forever to learn that you had to read it backwards; you know right to left instead of left to right; did it take you a while to learn how to read it."

When Max did not answer Clary knew her suspicions were correct

"I only looked at the pictures because I couldn't figure out how to read it"

"Well now you do; it took me forever to figure it out too Max, don't worry about it"

"Okay; thanks for telling me how to read it Clary"

"Your welcome; now Max can I ask you a really important question"

"Yeah, go ahead"

"I was just wondering if you were upset or if something bad was happening that you needed to talk about; I hope you know that you can trust me"

Clary heard something on the other end of the line but was unsure what it was; Max was not answering but clearly he was still on the other line from all the movement she was hearing

"Max; are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed to lock my door so no one came in; Clary if I tell you I won't get in trouble right"

Clary could not imagine what Max could have possibly done to get himself in trouble; he was too sweet

"Max of course you will not get in trouble; I will not allow anything to happen to you"

Clary did not think before the words left her mouth; she knew not to ever tell anyone that, but here she was telling an eight year old boy that she would protect him

"You promise Clary; please say you promise"

Clary's chest tightened as she listened to Max's pleas; how could she not want to protect him, he was so young and innocent. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe; knowing that she may regret the words she was about to say

"Max; I Clary Fray promise you that if it is my power; I will protect you with my life"

Clary heard a sigh from the other line; she was still trying to figure out what could be going on, when Max finally spoke in a very serious voice

"This is why I called you"

_**XxXxXxX**_

"I came home from school and I couldn't find my parents, I looked everywhere for them except their private office; I am not allowed there but I made a really good grade on my science project and I just wanted to tell them really really bad" Max took a breath

"Well I walked as quiet as I could to the door of the office and that's when I heard my parent's voice; they were talking on the phone, it was on speaker so they could both hear it; I couldn't understand all of it but what I did hear was not good"

Max did not continue and it made Clary very nervous; she needed him to continue, in order to find out if she or the clinic could help his family

"Max; you can tell me"

"Well I heard the man on the phone say that his boss had found out what they did and he was coming after not just Jace but all of us now"

"Wait Max I need to know the boss's name, did you hear a name"

Clary could feel her heart beating as she waited for the young boy to answer

"Um I am not sure; I heard my dad's name, and Jace's name but he's my brother so I know he's not the boss"

Clary felt a small smile on her face as Max finished his sentence; he was so pure, he really had no clue how dangerous the world really was out there

"Max; I need you to think for me sweetie okay; think really hard"

"Well; what was it that my dad called the man on the phone; Hough, no; Hatch, no; oh I got it Hodge the guy on the phone was Hodge Clary"

Clary felt her heart begin to race; breathe Clary she told herself; just breathe

"Um Max" Clary could hear how shaky her voice was; she closed her eyes tightly and tried to get a hold on her breathing

"Clary are you there; Clary what happened" Max's stressed voice brought Clary back to the conversation

"It's okay Max; I am okay; I just need a minute" Clary had pulled her knees up tightly to her chest; placing her chin on her knees. Clary was lost in her thoughts when Max started speaking again

"Clary I think I remember something else; do you want to know"

"Yeah; of course I do" truly Clary was unsure if she really did want to know anymore

"Well that Hodge guy was talking and he said something to my dad"

"Max; tell me, I need you to tell me what he said to your dad"

"He told my dad that he should know that Valentine is not that kind" Max sighed "but come on Valentine's Day is all about kindness and love; that Hodge man had no idea what he was talking about, right Clary"

Clary could not speak, she could not breathe, no no no no please no do not let this be real. At some point Clary had fell from the bed on to her knees; her body was shaking uncontrollably; somewhere in the background she could hear Max's little voice screaming her name. Get a grip Clary; you have trained for this, you can do this, you have to do this for Max. Slowly sitting up Clary looked up to see her phone on the bed; she could still hear Max calling out for her; she grabbed the phone off the bed

"Max; sweetie I am so sorry I dropped the phone and could not find it"

"Clary, you scared me; don't do that again; deal"

Clary smiled at her phone before answering

"Deal"

"Uh oh; my mom's calling me; but when can I talk to you again; do you think that Hodge man and his boss will hurt us" Max's voice was strained as he bombarded Clary with questions that she did not have the answer to right now

"Max; call me tomorrow night at this very number, I will be waiting; I am going to do my very best to protect you and your family Max but first I need to know something very important; I need to know your dad's full name"

Clary could hear a knocking at the door on the other line

"I'm coming mom; give me one minute; okay I will" Max must have been speaking to his mother on the other line, Clary thought as she waited for the young boy's answer

"Sorry Clary I really gotta go; but my dad's name is Robert; Robert Lightwood. Talk to you tomorrow Clary bye"

And with that Max hung his line up; Clary was still on the floor with the phone in her hand; she now knew why Robert Lightwood was in trouble, and she was almost positive she knew who Max's brother Jace really was.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary had a decision to make; did she stay and help the Lightwoods; or should she pick up and leave? She knew that Valentine, her father, would be coming for them and if he caught them, they would all die a very painful death. Clary had been running from her father for almost three years now; she knew if he ever found her, she would be given the same fate that he had given her mother over three years ago.

Please Review…idea came to me when I was cleaning…..

Thank you all for reading and as always I only own the plot.

_**XxXxXxX**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary had a decision to make; did she stay and help the Lightwoods; or should she pick up and leave? She knew that Valentine, her father, would be coming for them and if he caught them, they would all die a very painful death. Clary had been running from her father for almost three years now; she knew if he ever found her, she would be given the same fate that he had given her mother over three years ago.

_**XxXxXxX**_

The next morning Clary woke and dressed in her usual black attire; she braided her long red curls and then sprayed a black hair tint over her braid; then she carefully placed her brown contacts in each eye.

Stepping out of her hotel room; she felt a chill in the air around her, she needed to look for a gym to practice her fighting techniques or a shooting range but Clary could not handle that today. No, today she would run again; running was the only thing that would be able to clear her mind of everything that had happened the night before.

Clary began to walk down the sidewalk heading toward the park; there was a hidden path in the far back of the park area and that was where she would always run. She entered the park and noticed all the kids that were running around; she looked out at each child, silently studying them, could one be the Max she spoke with last night. Shaking her head Clary quickly walked past the children; she needed to be training not watching kids play.

Her braid flew behind her as she ran through the trail; needing to be free from all the memories trying to flood her mind; her mother and Luke dying; her brother turning into their father. Anger began to flood Clary's vision as she thought of all that Valentine, her father, had taken from her. Running faster and faster as tears threatened her vision; NO NO NO, Clary repeated over and over again; sadness, anger, any emotions at all was a weakness.

Clary came to a stop as she neared the end of the trail; she had managed to get her emotions back under control, allowing her to make a decision in the Lightwood situation. Walking back towards the hotel she turned into a Krispy Crème doughnut shop; she surveyed the inside noticing only one customer, he was obviously no threat at all, curly brown hair with glasses and very thin; Clary quickly turned away so the boy would not think she was checking him out in anyway at all. Stepping up to the cashier, she quickly ordered a large black coffee with a plain doughnut; Clary liked this cashier, she didn't try to make small talk; after paying Clary turned and left as quickly as she came in.

Back at the hotel she ate, showered and dressed before logging on for work; she was anxiously waiting to speak with Max again. Clary phoned Amatis for her log in code; Amatis first tried to talk with her about mundane things; Clary was quite harsh with her causing Amatis to give her the code then hanging up without even a goodbye. On a normal day Clary might have felt somewhat bad for treating Amatis badly, however today was not that day; she knew that she had to be not only physically but also mentally prepared for what she was about to do; preparing meant Clary had to be a Morgenstern again.

_**XxXxXxX**_

A Morgenstern demanded respect; anyone foolish enough to disrespect a Morgenstern would surely die a slow and painful death. Clary did not want to bring that part of her out; she had no other choice though; dealing with the Lightwoods meant she had to be ruthless, just like her dear daddy. Seraphina Morgenstern, was raised alongside her brother Johnathan; together were taught not only how to be cunning; making someone believe that they were the most beautiful and well behaved teenagers to walk the planet; the two were also taught how to be sadistic, and where her brother Johnathan embraced his monstrous side; Clary could not, she would not, what she witnessed her father and his men do was horrifying.

Clary would beg her father not to make her go on those family outings as he called them, causing her to be beaten by one of his men before they would leave. No matter how many beatings she received, Clary still begged before each and every family outing; she would pick a beating a hundred times over, for what she witnessed during those outings caused far more damage than the bruises and cuts that she received from her father's men ever could.

Clary's work phone began to ring, bringing her back to the presence

_**XxXxXxX**_

"This is the Clave Crisis Center, is there something I can do for you"

Silence was on the other end of the phone as Clary waited

"Clary, is that you"

"Max"

"Clary"

"Okay stop, Max and yes it is Clary; first how are you"

"Oh good I had a good day at school; I didn't even get in any trouble; I had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch"

"Max, I'm hate to interrupt but I really need to ask you something" Clary took a deep breath, waiting for Max

"Yeah, sure Clary"

"I need to know if your father is at home"

"Yes; why"

"Max, this is so important and you might not like it; I need to speak with him, now"

The phone went completely silence; Clary was afraid Max had ended their call at first

"Clary, I don't think that's a good idea; no definitely not a good idea; my dad can get really mad sometimes, like really mad"

Clary sat straight up in the bed when she had heard what Max had said; if Robert Lightwood had laid a finger on his own son, she would kill him herself

"Max has he hit you or hurt you in anyway"

"WHAT; no Clary my dad wouldn't do that" Max screamed; Clary let out the breath she had been holding

"Then why did you say he gets really mad sometimes"

"Oh well it's when I hear him yelling at people on the phone; he doesn't sound like my dad when he does that; he can get so mad when he talks to other people"

Clary knew exactly how angry Robert Lightwood could get; she knew exactly how mean he could be

"Max, I need you to listen to me and I do not have time for questions; not now okay"

"Okay Clary"

Clary could tell in Max's voice that he was nervous; she tried to calm her voice before speaking to the boy once again

"I promise I will tell you everything later, but now I need you to tell your dad that he has a phone call"

"My dad doesn't have a phone call though Clary"

Clary smiled down at the phone before letting Seraphina Morgenstern take over

"Oh but he does have a call Max; you tell your father that Seraphina Morgenstern is on the phone for him; Max tell your father now" Clary's voice was no longer her own; no, this voice belonged to Seraphina. Seraphina's voice was cold and harsh; there was no kindness in that voice, none at all

_**XxXxXxX**_

Review please….

If I get a lot of interest in this story I will update again today


	4. Chapter 3

"Oh but he does have a call Max; you tell your father that Seraphina Morgenstern is on the phone for him; Max tell your father now" Clary's voice was no longer her own; no, this voice belonged to Seraphina. Seraphina's voice was cold and harsh; there was no kindness in that voice, none at all

_**XxXxXxX**_

Robert Lightwood ran his sweaty hand through his hair as he followed his youngest son to his room; Max had interrupted him in his study. He had told Robert that he was sorry but there was a phone call for him, asking to speak with Robert Lightwood; that was not the reason Robert's hands were sweaty or why his heart was racing out of his chest, she was the reason. When Robert asked his son who was on the phone for him; Max gave him a name that Robert had never expected or wanted to hear again in his lifetime; Seraphina Morgenstern.

Following Max into his room; Robert watched as his young child picked up the phone handing it to him; Robert swallowed hard as his placed the phone to his ear. There was silence on both ends at first; Robert hoped that maybe she had ended the call

"Dad when you get done with that lady will you ask her if I can speak with Clary again; please" Max was looking directly up at his father as he spoke

Robert quickly hushed Max hoping that if Seraphina was still on the other end she had not heard anything; much to his dissatisfaction she heard

_**XxXxXxX **_

"Robert; are you not going to speak; I know that you would never forget your manners, especially with me"

Robert was pouring sweat as looked down at his son

"Max; leave now; shut the door behind you"

Max opened his mouth to protest but his father gave him a hard stare, letting him know not to argue; Max quietly left his room shutting the door behind him

"TSK, TSK, TSK; I would have never thought you would be impolite to a Morgenstern, Robert; you of all people know that we do NOT like to be kept waiting"

Robert took his left hand, running it down his face; taking a deep breath he spoke in a shaky voice

"I apologize for making you wait Ms. Seraphina; my son Max was in the room"

Seraphina quickly cut him off, "It has never stopped you before when a child was present; has it"

Robert sat down slowly on Max's bed, fearing that his legs would give out on him at any given moment

"Seraphina; I do not understand what this is about; I thought you ran from them; who is this Clary"

"How dare you ask me, Seraphina Morgenstern any questions; you are nothing Robert Lightwood; I can destroy not only you but your entire family in a blink of an eye if I wish. Now you will listen and follow my instructions; do you understand me Robert"

"Yes; yes ma'am I understand"

"Good, this is good Robert; now I am going to give you an address; you are to bring your entire family with you to this address, including Jace; understand "

"Yes Ms. Seraphina"

"Robert do you have something to write the address down"

Robert quickly grabbed a crayon and piece of drawing paper; Seraphina gave him the address and directions upon their arrival; before ending the call she spoke once more

"Oh and Robert"

"Yes"

"If you try and run with your family or try to deceive me in anyway at all; I will not only hunt you but your entire family as well; we both know how traitors of the Morgenstern's die, don't we"

The call ended

Robert's hand was shaking as he placed the phone down on Max's bed; he knew that he would have to take his family to _**The Institute**_ as Seraphina called it; he had no other choice, she would surely torture and kill them all if they tried to run

_**XxXxXxX**_

Her whole body was trembling as she lay on the bed curled in a tiny ball; Clary's arms were wrapped tightly around her legs as she rocked back and forth. Speaking to someone as Seraphina; even if it was Robert Lightwood; was too much for Clary; she had promised herself long ago that she would never be that person again. Her breathing started slowing as she loosened her grip around her legs; standing up from the bed she walked in the restroom staring at her reflection. She began to speak as she continued to gaze in the mirror

"You are not like him Clary; you do not want to inflict pain on anyone; you do not enjoy hurting anyone; you are good Clary Fray; you are kind; you are not a Morgenstern"

Clary nodded as she continued to repeat the sentence over and over in her head; tucked away in her heart somewhere she knew that the words she kept repeating were not entirely true; the truth was that a part of Clary liked scaring Robert; wanted revenge on Robert Lightwood, wanted to cause him pain for what he had done to her over and over again.

After a few moments Clary quickly turned away from the mirror; she began packing all of her personal belongings in her small black bag; after she finished she took wipes to clean every surface that she may have touched before leaving the hotel for the very last time

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary was terrified while heading toward her destination; she was not hidden as she traveled, her red crimson hair flew in the wind trailing behind her as she walked and her bright green eyes were piercing through every stranger as they passed by. Clary knew how dangerous it was, walking out without her disguise, especially now with Valentine searching for the Lightwoods as well. She did not have a choice in the matter; Clary knew that when she came face to face with Robert Lightwood, she would have to be Seraphina Morgenstern, and Seraphina feared no one.

Walking down a dark alleyway to make her turn toward the Institute Clary saw the Lightwoods from a distance; she could not believe that Robert was not taking his family through the more secluded areas to blend in somewhat; he was being careless with his family, careless with Max. She continued watching to make sure that Robert had followed her instructions to bring his entire family, including Jace; she counted silently realizing he had brought them all with him as instructed, at least the correct number of people. Clary turned away quickly making her way to the back entrance of the Institute

Once inside she began flipping hundreds of switches; illuminating the large area; on the outside the Institute may look like a dump but on the inside it was truly magnificent. Clary stood in what one would call the foyer as she took everything in; the first floor of the Institute looked something like an abandoned church; if you were to walk in from the street, you would never guess that anyone lived in the floors that resided above this one. Clary was still admiring the first floor when she heard a loud banging and what she thought was a little girl having a temper tantrum. Quickly she made her way to the front entrance; there she carefully unlatched the wooden door in several places; once the door was free from locks Clary pulled the door to allow her guest entrance.

Standing on the other side of the entrance; were an older couple, three teenagers; two boys, one girl; and a younger boy. Clary stilled only for a moment to study the group of six before waving them in; once the group was safely inside she turned toward the door and began to secure the locks in place.

Clary took a deep breath before she turned to face the Lightwood family; the moment she met their curious faces, she was no longer Clary, she was Seraphina Lightwood

"Robert it has been such a long time, has it not" Seraphina looked at Robert analyzing his every move, just as her father had taught her. He did not look like the man she knew years ago; he looked older of course but there was something different about his eyes. The eyes she looked upon now were not shining with the evil gleam that Seraphina remembered so well; no these eyes showed something entirely different, possibly remorse. She watched Robert's body posture as he stiffened clearly uncomfortable with her presence

"Yes; yes it has Ms. Seraphina; the years have been good to you, I presume"

Ignoring Robert completely Seraphina's eyes began to roam over his family one by one

"Robert; such rudeness; are you not going to introduce me to your lovely family" Seraphina's eyes continued to analyze the rest of the Lightwood family as Robert spoke

"Of course, Maryse is my wife; Alex and Isabelle are our set of twins, Max is our youngest and this is Jace our adopted son"

"Ha, you adopted him; truly Robert, you have no shame do you" Seraphina shook her head; walking in front of the group

Maryse, the wife was a very attractive woman; slender and tall, with beautiful long brown hair and dark brown eyes

Alex; the twin was a very attractive man, almost too attractive; striking sky blue eyes, brown hair also

Isabelle; the other twin was gorgeous, almost an exact copy of her mother but younger

Max; the youngest, had dark brown hair with brown eyes, he also wore glasses

Jace; the adopted child; was striking to say the least, blonde hair with bewitching golden eyes

_**XxXxXxX**_

Seraphina noticed Robert placing a hand on Jace's shoulder after she spoke; as if to stop Jace from doing something reckless

A mischievous grin appeared on her face; walking straight towards Jace

"Jace; is there anything you would like to say; any questions"

Seraphina noticed how the golden teenager's body shook as he tried to contain his anger; he was good she had to admit but she was better

"Well if not; let me show you to your rooms"

Seraphina walked over to one of the wooden paneled walls; no one would have guessed that there was an elevator hidden behind the panel; pushing the panel aside Clary carefully opened the elevator doors

"We cannot all fit at one time; Robert; take your wife and two twins to the second floor; Jace, Max and I will wait until the elevator returns"

Robert had a worried look, but did not refuse as he ushered his wife, Alex and Izzy in the elevator; pressing the button the elevator doors slowly closed; leaving Max and Jace alone with Seraphina

_**XxXxXxX**_

Seraphina walked over to sit down on one of the old church pews; knowing the elevator would take a while to come back down

"Max; it is Max right" Seraphina asked while sitting on the pew

Max turned toward her; nodding the young boy attempted to walk towards her but Jace quickly stopped him

"Max you need to stay right beside me" Jace warned

"Ha, you think that I invited your family here to harm you; please if I wanted to hurt any of you, I would have already done so" Seraphina rolled her eyes at the teen; turning her attention back to Max, Clary noticed that he held his manga comic book

"Max is that manga; I used to love reading those; it took me a while to learn that I had to read right to left though" soon after the words left her mouth, Seraphina knew she had made a terrible mistake. Her eyes shot up to search the young boy's face, praying he did not connect her with Clary Fray. Max's gaze locked with Seraphina; she could see some type of recollection in his eyes, but unsure if Max had actually made the connection between Clary and herself.

Just as Max opened his mouth to say something the elevator door opened; breaking the connection between Seraphina and Max

_**XxXxXxX**_

Thank you all for reading...I appreciate you all

I do not own the characters, just the plot

Please review...

Please Review…


	5. Chapter 4

_**XxXxXxX**_

As the three entered the elevator, Seraphina kept her eyes on the young Lightwood boy, noticing that Max continued to glance in her direction every few seconds. Seraphina knew that Max could be her undoing, he caused her to care too much and that could be dangerous, not just for her but for the Lightwoods as well.

Finally reaching the second floor, the elevator doors slowly opened, revealing the rest of the Lightwood family waiting for the three of them to arrive. Jace and Max walked towards the group as Seraphina stood directly in front of the elevator doors

"Welcome to what I like to call the Institute" Seraphina's eyes were hard, her face showing no emotion as she continued to speak

"The second floor is the main living quarters, down the hall to the left are the bedrooms, pick whichever you like, down the hall to your right, you will find the kitchen and dining area, there is also a large living room"

Seraphina turned to step back in the elevator, speaking as she did

"The third floor is a large training room, it is supplied with anything that you could possibly need, feel free to use it at any time; on the fourth floor is the green house, though I am sure that none of you will feel the need to travel there"

Seraphina stepped back on the elevator and pressed the last button, the fourth floor, as the doors began to close; she spoke to the Lightwoods one last time

"That is all, go and get settled"

_**XxXxXxX**_

The Lightwoods watched Seraphina until the elevator doors had completely shut; Isabelle was the first Lightwood to move, making her way down the left hallway she yelled behind her

"What a bitch"

Her brother Alec turned to follow her

"Agreed, thanks again dad"

Maryse placed a loving hand on her husband's shoulder, before following her two children down the long hallway

Robert, Jace and Max were still standing quietly in front of the elevators when Max spoke

"I kinda like her"

Robert put a hand on his young son

"Come on Max, it's getting late"

Max sighed as he went with his father, as the two made their way down the hallway, Robert stopped and turned to speak to Jace

"Aren't you coming?"

Jace shrugged his shoulders as he continued to stare at the elevator doors

"Nah, I'm going to check out the training room"

Robert looked uncomfortable with Jace's reply but said nothing, turning once more, Robert and Max continued down the hallway

_**XxXxXxX**_

As soon as the elevators shut her off from the Lightwoods, Seraphina's body collapsed on the elevator floor, tears quickly filled her eyes as she tried desperately to control her breathing.

Clary was once more herself when the elevator doors opened to the fourth floor, revealing her favorite place at the Institute, the greenhouse.

Stepping out she looked around, flowers of every color covered the entire roof top; this was Clary's sanctuary, her hidden garden. Clary made her way over to a large wooden swing; her mother had Luke install the swing just for Clary, Jocelyn knew how much her daughter enjoyed this place. Sitting in the swing, one stray tear fell from Clary's sad green eyes, she had not been here since her mother and Luke had been murdered. Clary was so caught up in her memories and emotions; she did not hear the elevator doors opening behind her.

"Whoa, now this is what I call a garden" came a voice behind Clary

Clary's whole body stiffened, she was not in control of her emotions right now, and there was no way she would be able to become Seraphina. She sat there silently praying that he would turn and leave, unfortunately that did not happen

"Rudeness from a Morgenstern, what a surprise"

Clary continued to sit in silence, knowing if she spoke it would not be Seraphina that replied to the cocky teen; Clary could hear his footsteps as he walked around from behind her, making his way to stand in front of her

"Nothing to say"

Clary refused to look up, she knew that he was now standing right in front of her, looking down on her, judging her

What Clary did not expect was for him to crouch down in front of her, and that was precisely what he had done when she continued to ignore his remarks

"So Morgenstern, you going to talk or shall we continue like this"

Clary gasped when she saw that Jace was crouched down in front of her, staring into her emerald green eyes with his golden

"Move" she hissed

Jace laughed, not moving an inch

"Move or I'll make you"

Clary had her tiny hands balled into tight fist as she tried to breathe

"Must be hard Morgenstern, not getting your way and all"

Jace had a cocky smirk on his face as he continued to stare, refusing to move

Clary stood from the swing in attempt to get away from the attractive teen, regrettably as she stood so did he

"Do you mind?"

She growled as she glared up at Jace

He looked down at her, a smirk present on his face

"Yes, I do mind"

Clary analyzed Jace as he spoke, he may have a smirk on his face but she knew that behind that smirk there was something hiding, something that could prove to be very dangerous.

"MOVE NOW DAMMIT"

Clary had enough as she shoved passed him, making her way back toward the elevator

Much to her dismay Jace was right behind her, stepping in the elevator with her

"Nothing to say Seraphina, no questions, nothing at all"

Clary could feel his eyes on the back of her head as she went to press the button on the elevator. Whirling around to face Jace, pointing a finger in his direction as she threatened

"I suggest you stay away from me Wayland"

Turning back to the buttons on the elevator, Clary pressed the button to take her to the third floor

As the elevator began to descend something from behind shoved her hard into the elevator doors

"Bitch, how do you know my name"

_**XxXxXxX**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**XxXxXxX**_

Before Clary could think the elevator doors opened, sending the two falling toward the floor together. Allowing her instincts to take over, Clary shoved her head backwards as hard as she could, effectively hitting Jace directly in the nose. Clary heard him scream out in pain as she jumped up from the floor, not taking the time to look down at her enemy she instantly headed for the weapons hanging on the wall. Standing before the massive wall that contained every weapon known to mankind, Clary's hand shot out immediately for the _**bo.**_ Her hands formed perfectly around the smooth white oak staff, Clary's body moved effortlessly with the _**bo**_ staff as she began to remember her training.

_**Valentine would make his two children spar on a regular basis with different weapons, sparring was something Seraphina detested, she would always leave bloody and bruised whereas Johnathan, her brother would leave without one hair out of place. Seraphina was not even ten when she began her training with the staff, the moment her hands touched the hard white oak something in her changed, Seraphina did not feel weakness or fear when learning the staff instead she felt something she had never known before, strength. Her father had allowed her little time to train with the staff before making her spar with her brother, Seraphina could remember Johnathan laughing as she stood before him holding the tall wooden staff, he told her how ridiculous she looked standing there with a weapon that was taller than she was. Seraphina did not quiver in fear when Johnathan laughed instead she stood in silence waiting for him to strike. Johnathan had been furious when Seraphina did not react to his ridiculing; anger fueled Johnathan as he stalked toward his sister with a staff of his own gripped firmly between his hands. Seraphina analyzed every move her brother made, unmoving she gently picked up her staff and began spinning the wooden stick in a circular motion over and over again until Johnathan was right in front of her, then lightning fast she did a sweeping movement causing him to fall backwards hitting his head on the cement floor beneath him. Knowing she could not allow him time to recover, Seraphina quickly took the staff and began striking her brother side to side with the staff not stopping until she was completely exhausted. Jonathan lay on the floor below her covered in sweat and blood, she silently stood watching him struggle to get up wondering to herself why she did not feel superior like she thought she would, instead she felt sick with remorse. Valentine walked over to where his children had been sparring; with a look of disgust he kicked Johnathan in the stomach causing the boy to gasp in pain, turning toward his daughter Valentine snatched the staff out of her small hands. Seraphina stood silently as Valentine took her staff in his hands and began twirling it in the air as he walked behind her, before she realized what was happening she felt the air leave her body and the room moving around her. Feeling the darkness coming Seraphina came to the realization that her father had taken her staff and thrashed her from behind over and over again, until her body finally collapsed.**_

Clary was brought back to reality when she heard steps coming toward her, without thinking she raised the staff high above her head before turning towards her attacker, turning she found Jace precisely where she needed him to be, sweeping the staff down to the right she swiftly jabbed him in the chest causing his to stumble back as he gasped for air.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jace tried to fill his lungs with air as he continued stumbling back; Robert had warned them all to stay clear of Seraphina that she was dangerous, deadly even but Jace had refused to listen thinking that there was no way she could possibly overpower him, he now realized just how wrong he was. Slowly his breathing returned to normal allowing Jace to steady his feet, once standing Jace's eyes began to search the training room almost immediately his golden eyes were met with a set of deep green. Jace felt an instant connection when their eyes met but quickly dismissed it; slowly he began to move towards his enemy on the other side of the room as he walked forward Jace noticed that she still had the staff readied in her hands.

Once he was halfway across the room Jace realized that he was now able to see Seraphina's face more clearly and what Jace saw truly surprised him. Jace stood frozen as his eyes focused on the two tiny tears that escaped her emerald green eyes rolling silently down her pale face. He continued to study her even after the tears had disappeared, Seraphina was beautiful woman with her bright red curls that fell in perfect waves all the way down her back, her skin was that of porcelain with small freckles dancing around her tiny features, her body may have seemed small at first but after a closer look Jace could see that she definitely had curves in all the right places. Sensing eyes on him, Jace looked up to be met by the most intoxicating part of Seraphina and that was her emerald green eyes, he felt as if he could spend eternity staring into her bewitching eyes. He felt a sudden stir of emotions deep down inside of him toward his enemy; Jace was disgusted with himself for feeling an attraction to Seraphina, quickly Jace shook his head clearing his mind of all the unwanted thoughts as he continued toward Seraphina.

Before Jace realized he was standing only a few feet away from Seraphina, he planted his feet in order to ready himself for her attack but the attack never came. He stared at her in confusion as he waited for her to attack first but she never did, Seraphina stood in the exact same spot that she did when Jace started moving towards her from the other side of the room. Jace growled in frustration as he ran his hands through his blonde hair

"Dammit come on already"

Seraphina just stared back at him, no emotion present on her face

"Are you scared or something"

Seraphina's eyes seemed to light up in amusement by his words, still she did not open her mouth to respond nor did she move

Jace was pissed, who the hell was she to keep ignoring him, if she had not been a girl he would have already knocked the shit out of her no matter if she attacked first or not. He was seething as he marched right up to her, he could feel his body slightly touching hers and if there was anything that could cause Seraphina to attack this would be it. Jace noticed a change in her breathing as he felt her body tense, staring down at Seraphina he waited in anticipation for her to make the first strike and Seraphina did strike but not before she turned her head up to look into his eyes once more.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary felt every fiber in her body come alive as Jace's body slightly touched hers, her heart began to race and her breathing became rushed, Clary had never felt anything like this before and it terrified her, she tilted her head back so she could look into his eyes and what she found made her finally react. Taking a step back allowed Clary all the space she needed to tilt the staff back effectively ramming Jace in his most private of areas. She watched as he cried out in pain with tears flowing from his eyes, Jace then took his hands placing them over his crotch as he fell to the ground. Clary looked down shaking her head as she headed toward the elevator doors suddenly something grabbed both her ankles from behind and pulled hard, causing her not only to fall face forward on the ground but to lose her staff as well. Clary's breath left her immediately on impact; she knew that she did not have time to think Jace was already ready for his next attack, instantly she turned on her side in order to locate her attacker. Her eyes fell on Jace immediately as he began charge her; without time to think she lay flat on her back bringing her knees tightly to her chest and right when Jace was right on her, Clary kicked her legs out with as much force as she could muster causing Jace to fall back on the ground. Quickly Clary jumped to her feet and headed for her staff bending down to pick it up she noticed Jace had made his way to the weapons wall, in his hand was a _**Polearms**_, a very deadly weapon. Clary stood slowly her eyes never leaving her opponent, she was cautious as she began spinning the_** bo**_ in her hands, Clary had not intended on killing Jace but now she did not know if she would have a choice.

The two watched each other as they began to circle one another; Jace obviously had a weapon superior to hers, however Clary knew everything there was to know about the Institute including the weapons it housed. Clary knew that with Jace having a _**Polearms **_as his weapon she would have to be on defense, meaning Jace would have to make the first move. She continued spinning her staff in a figure eight down and around her body as she kept her eyes locked on Jace's movements, it looked as if Jace was trying to get the feel of his weapon before he attacked. Jace would lift the _**Polearms**_ high above his head and would bring it swiftly down as if to throw it, Clary knew that he would never be stupid enough to let his weapon leave his hand, one wrong move would give her the advantage and Jace knew it. Clary watched as Jace stood still for a moment as if he was hesitating but he soon recovered and began to move towards her with anger raging in his eyes, Clary took in as much air as her lungs would allow and then slowly exhaled as she moved to meet the attack. Jace lunged at her with the _**Polearms**_ just as it grazed the top of her head, Clary crouched down and took her staff sweeping it under Jace's feet causing him and the _**Polearms**_ to fall back on the floor. Straightaway Clary ran and kicked his weapon away from his grasp; taking the staff Clary began thrashing him side to side just as she had done to Johnathan when they were children. She continued to gracefully move the staff from one side to the other never stopping to look at the damage she was inflicting, Clary was so caught up with completing her task that she did not know someone else had entered the training room, until it was too late.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Please review….

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot


	7. Chapter 6

_**XxXxXxX**_

She continued to skillfully move the staff from one side to another never stopping to look at the damage she was inflicting, Clary was so caught up with completing her task that she did not know someone else had entered the training room, until it was too late.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary was so focused on the movement of her staff, never once hearing the footsteps as they approached her from behind, it was not until she felt large arms lifting her off the ground that she realized they were no longer alone. She was becoming tired not only physically but emotionally as well, Clary kicked and pushed with what little energy she had left as the arms continued to tighten around her, she could not see her attacker as he continued to carry her across the training room floor. Once her attacker had carried Clary to the opposite side of the training room, putting as much distance between them and Jace as possible; Clary felt the hold on her loosen allowing her to jump down and face her attacker, turning she saw one of the four men that constantly haunted her dreams

"Robert, how dare you" Clary hissed, silently begging to keep her emotions at bay

Clary's body tensed as she stared up at Robert, knowing he would either do one of two things, one would be answer her and the other would be attack her

"Seraphina, you nearly killed him" Robert cried out as he pointed towards Jace's lifeless body

Clary felt as her eyes filled with tears, threatening to overflow

"I'm sorry Seraphina, so very sorry for turning you into this"

Clary felt as hot angry tears began to spill from eyes, the quicker she wiped them away the faster they would fall

"How dare you, you have no right to apologize to me"

Clary could tell Robert was torn between their conversation and Jace who currently lay lifeless on the other side of the room; she watched as Robert kept glancing between the two of them

"No more Robert, go and get Jace, take him through those double door in the back, there you will find the infirmary" Clary turned to walk toward the elevator

"Seraphina I don't know what to do for him, he needs a hospital"

Clary turned quickly facing Robert

"No, absolutely not, I am going to have a specialist brought in to care for him, now go I need to make a phone call"

Clary made her way toward the elevators, once inside she pressed the first floor button just as the doors began to close Clary watched Robert carefully lift Jace's bloody and broken body

_**XxXxXxX**_

Arriving on the first floor Clary made her way to the area in the back, once there she opened a wooden panel revealing a hidden phone, closing her eyes Clary took a deep breath trying to gather her wits before calling the one person she knew could help Jace.

The phone on the other end was answered immediately, not giving Clary time to prepare her words

"Bane residence, may I help you"

"Um yes, yes of course I'm looking to speak with the High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane" Clary's body shook as she tried her best to control her emotions

"This can't be, Clary is that you, Clary Fray"

"Yes, Magnus"

"My dear child I haven't spoken to you since your mother and Luke" The Warlock's words died out as he spoke, Clary figured he must know Jocelyn and Luke were not a topic she would want to discuss

"I'm sorry please forgive me, what is the reason for your call, not that I'm not pleased to hear from you of course"

Clary felt a small smile grow on her lips, Magnus Bane was not one known for emotional ties, for some reason unknown to Clary Jocelyn was someone that he had cared greatly for

"Magnus, I require assistance of your special talents and will pay handsomely in return"

"Where are you"

"The Institute, before you come I must advise you that it's extremely important that you tell no one about this"

"You act as if this is not my profession Miss Fray; I assure you this is not my first visit to the Institute"

"My apologies Warlock, oh and Magnus"

"Yes"

"Upon your arrival I will be addressed as Seraphina, please come quickly"

"I'm on my way"

Clary could not help but notice the gasp from the other line when she mentioned the name Seraphina; she should have known her mother would have told Magnus everything from her past considering how close the two were.

Silently she made her way toward a pew, taking a seat Clary allowed a few tears to escape as she waited for Magnus to arrive

_**XxXxXxX**_

Before Clary knew it the warlock was at the front door of the Institute

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Magnus" Clary said as she opened to door, allowing the cloaked warlock to enter the Institute

"Of course Seraphina" Magnus replied, walking past Clary toward one of the many pews

Clary watched in silence as Magnus removed his cloak; turning toward the elevator he began to question Clary

"Would you care to enlighten me on the situation that requires my special skills"

Clary looked over at Magnus studying him closely before speaking, the warlock was tall and lean with yellow green eyes and jet black hair and she found him to be quite attractive

"Oh of course, a boy has been badly beaten; he has been taken to the infirmary"

Clary pressed the elevator button, refusing to look back at Magnus

"May I ask how he was beaten"

"Is it really necessary for you to know"

Magnus did not answer until the two were stepping into the elevator, once inside he stepped in front of Clary allowing her no space to move away from him

"I'm here as your ally Clary, do not make me regret my decision"

Clary looked up at Magnus, her mother had trusted him with everything and he had never once failed her, maybe she should trust him as well

Taking a deep breath, Clary quietly mumbled

"I did it, I beat him"

Clary could feel Magnus eyeing her as she continued

"He tried to kill me first, I had no choice, it's not like I go around beating people for fun"

"Hmmm" was the only reply that Magnus gave her

"What do you mean Hmmmm" Clary was becoming extremely agitated with the warlock though she had no clue why

Magnus shrugged his shoulders while he began to examine his nails looking rather bored with Clary

"Oh nothing, just a thought why would you want me to help someone that tried to kill you"

Clary stared at Magnus silently, not even realizing when the elevator doors were beginning to open

"Cla, I mean Seraphina we are here"

"It seems we are"

Clary stepped out of the elevator with Magnus following behind her, the two walked in silence toward the infirmary

_**XxXxXxX**_

The Institute's infirmary consisted of several hospital beds, the walls were lined with cabinets full of medical supplies; Jocelyn had made sure that the infirmary had all the supplies that a hospital would, so in case of an injury there would be no need for a hospital

The two found Robert standing at the end of Jace's hospital bed, without saying a word Magnus quickly walked to the front of the bed, closely examining Jace's injuries

"Seraphina, what is this" Magnus asked in a stern voice as he stared down at the beaten boy

"I've already told you, I beat him badly from the looks of it" Clary was still standing at the end of the bed, not wanting to see the damage she had done to Jace

Magnus's did not speak as he reached into his vest retrieving three clear bottles, inside the bottles were a type of glowing concoction, Magnus's body stiffened for a slight moment before he leaned over Jace and began to work diligently

Clary watched as the Jace's bed began to glow, she was not surprised or scared as Magnus worked, she had seen him perform this same treatment many times before on her mother, she had even experienced this same treatment on herself, more times than she cared to count.

She knew that Magnus had almost completed the treatment as the colors began to diminish; Robert was still standing at the end of Jace's bed exactly where he had been when she had entered the infirmary with Magnus over an hour ago, the two had not spoken the entire time Magnus had been working to heal Jace

"The boy will be fine, he should wake soon" Magnus voiced as he finished with Jace, standing he turned toward Robert instead of Clary

"We have things to discuss"

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary felt a lump form in her throat as she eyed Magnus, his cat-like eyes shadowing Robert as if he were his prey

Robert did not seem to notice, his eyes never leaving Jace's body

"I'd rather not leave; I want to be here when he wakes"

Clary stared openly at Magnus, silently begging him to look at her, he never did

Magnus's body twitched as he stalked toward Robert, once he was standing next Robert, Magnus hissed

"It wasn't a request"

This seemed to get Robert's attention as he nodded, following Magnus

Clary glimpsed at Jace before following the two men, she found them standing toe to toe only a few beds over

"Magnus what are you doing" Clary asked, rushing towards them

Magnus ignored Clary completely as he continued to stare down Robert, finally Magnus voiced his anger

"How are you connected to the Wayland boy"

"He's my son, why do you ask"

Clary could see in Robert's eye's that he was worried and he should be Magnus was not made the High Warlock of Brooklyn because of his healing abilities

"As if you can fool me Robert Lightwood, I know all of your deep and dark secrets, including the one about the Waylands, now I will only ask you one more time, how is it this boy cares for you"

Robert sighed out in frustration, running a hand through his hair

"My kids found him, knowing what I helped do to his family that night; Izzy and Alec somehow managed to talk him into staying with us, over the years he has become part of our family"

Clary felt tears spilling over her cheeks as she listened to how Jace had embraced the Lightwoods

"You dirty piece of shit, does he know about what you did, how you beat his mother, watched men rape her and what about his father, does he know how you made him watch his wife go through all of that before you slowly tortured him to the point he was begging for death, you Robert Lightwood no one but you" Magnus was hissing in Robert's face, Magnus was desperately trying to control the raging animal inside of him before he attacked and killed Robert Lightwood

Clary watched a single tear as it rolled down Robert's face as he whispered in reply

"He knows alright, dammit he knows it all"

Clary's eyes widened, Jace knew that the man he was living with did all those horrible things and yet he forgave him, loved him

"Know it all you say, does he know about Clary, Seraphina" Magnus had placed his nails, slowly scratching them across Robert's neck as he waited for his answer

Clary could not help but hold her breath in anticipation as she too needed to hear Robert's answer

Robert looked down as if ashamed

"No"

The animal in Magnus raged as he began to shake the older man, if it had not been for seeing Clary out of the corner of his eye Magnus would have surely ended Robert's life

"No you say, so that boy believes she was there to witness it all on her own free will, tell me Lightwood why does Jace think you allowed him to live"

"Jace never speaks to me about that night, Alec my son says Jace thinks Seraphina enjoyed watching what happened, Jace has been planning to kill her and her entire family since it happened"

Before Clary realized what she was doing, she had launched herself at Robert violently hitting and scratching at whatever her hands could touch, Magnus pried her off of Robert placing Clary behind him

"Robert, I will let her kill you, I should let her kill, you have allowed Jace to believe that she was there on her own free will, allowed him to think you were just a pawn in his parents murders, should I tell him the truth about that night, how Clary was whipped across the back until she bled with your very own belt buckle just because she begged not to go"

Magnus's voice had changed from anger to one of great sadness, Clary could see as tears formed in his eyes

"He should know that the only reason he is alive and still breathing is because of her, tell me Robert do you remember what you did to her that night"

Robert had tears of his own streaming down his face, refusing to speak he continued staring down toward the ground

"No, well don't worry yourself I have enough memories for the both of us; the Wayland women had been beaten and raped as you held the father down making him watch, then after killing the father you planned on killing the son but you turned to find the young girl at her father's feet begging and crying for the boy's life, isn't that right Robert"

Robert nodded silently

"Valentine told you that his daughter could take the place of Jace, you could finish your fun with her, am I right Robert"

Robert continued to nod

"Now let's see if I can describe your talents so that they live up to your reputation, you grabbed Seraphina by the ends of her curly red hair, dragging her through the Wayland's long hallway down toward the boy's room and if I am correct there you started with her face, fracturing her nose, beating her eyes to the point she could no longer see, then you moved down to the rest of her ting fragile body, more whips with the metal end of your belt, you fractured her left arm, right hand and as I remember your favorite finishing move was jumping on her tiny legs with your massive boots until you heard the actual bones in her legs break"

"Yes, I did it, just stop please stop" Robert cried out

"Stop, really Robert by the time Seraphina's mother was able to bring her to me the child was barely breathing, she was dying because of what you did, I worked on her for forty eight hours straight trying my best to save that Clary, I had never been worried about not being able to heal someone but with her I was, I did not think she would make it, at one point I was sure she wouldn't but I can remember what she said as if it was yesterday, _**if I die and he lives it was worth it"**_

Magnus could not go on after that, turning he lifted Clary's sobbing body off the floor and carried her out of the infirmary

Robert's body fell to the floor as he continued to cry

_**XxXxXxX**_

The three of them seemed to forget that only a few short feet away lay Jace, Magnus had said he could wake at any time, Jace was currently in his bed with tears of his own streaming freely down his anguished face, he had been awake to hear everything, starting when Magnus told Robert _**that they had things to discuss**_

_**XxXxXxX**_

Hope you enjoy, please let me know your thoughts – REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot


	8. Chapter 7

The three of them seemed to forget that only a few short feet away lay Jace, Magnus had said he could wake at any time when he had asked Robert to speak with him; Jace was currently in that bed with tears of his own streaming freely down his anguished face, he had been awake to hear Magnus tell Robert _**that they had things to discuss,**_ Jace had heard everything.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Robert had spoken the truth to Seraphina and Magnus, when Jace had agreed to live with the Lightwood's it was not because he forgave Robert Lightwood, he had planned to move in with Robert's family in order to kill them all, just as Robert had killed his parents. Jace's plan quickly diminished after meeting the youngest child, Max Lightwood. Max was pure and innocent, he was easy to love, Jace found himself wanting to protect the small boy and then without realizing what was happening, Jace came to love Max along with Izzy and Alex. Marsye Lightwood had tried with Jace but he knew that she had always known the type of work her husband was involved in; he just could not find a place in his heart for the woman that was married to his parent's killer. Jace never spoke to Robert or Maryse unless he had no other choice; it wasn't until Max came to him crying one night that Jace changed, the young boy had asked him why he hated his parents so much, after that Jace played the part of a loving adopted son. Over time Jace grew to care for Maryse, she was in fact a very loving and protective mother over her children, he even saw that Robert was a changed man, trying desperately hard to make-up for his past crimes. Jace and Robert only spoke about that night one time, Jace asked him to tell him everything about that night; Robert explained to him how his parents had been involved in Valentine's organization and apparently after Jace was born his mother wanted no more part of that lifestyle. Robert told Jace that Valentine ordered him and the other men to kill the Wayland's; he wanted them to suffer greatly before their deaths, showing the world what happened when someone dared to double cross a Morgenstern. Valentine threatened Robert and the other men, for if any of them were to disobey him, their families would receive the same fate. Jace could remember how Robert broke down in front of him, begging for his forgiveness, telling Jace over and over that after he had left the Wayland's home that night he vowed to never be that man ever again. Robert told Jace that he had went home that very night telling all of his family except for Max the truth about what he had done to the Waylands, Alec and Izzy had been furious with their father, vowing to never speak to him again unless he made things right for Jace, and so he had been trying ever since then, to make up for all the things he did to Jace as much as he could anyway. Jace had tried with Robert after that night, he wanted to believe that Robert had done all those vile things in order to protect his family, Jace had told himself that the only reason he had survived that nigh was because Robert had sparred his life, never knowing that the little redhead had sacrificed herself for him.

Jace had not asked Robert about the children that were standing at either side of Valentine Morgenstern the night his parents had been murdered; he already knew that they were Valentine's children, assuming that both were just as wicked as their father. Jace had planned on killing all of the Morgenstern's, ridding the world of their poison, his hatred for Valentine and his family was one of the two things Jace lived for, the other being the Lightwood's children.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jace was lying in the Infirmary, Robert had left shortly after Magnus had carried Seraphina away, Jace assumed that Robert's guilt had consumed him causing him to retreat like the coward he was.

Lying in the hospital bed, left alone with nothing but his thoughts, Jace could not help but think of Seraphina Morgenstern. She was something fierce, though short and small in stature, Seraphina carried herself as if she were a giant, Jace was man enough to admit that she even intimated him in more ways than one. Seraphina consumed not only his thoughts but his dreams as well; closing his eyes allowing darkness to consume him, Jace would be met with a sea of red, and in that sea of red was two piercing green eyes beckoning him to follow and so he would. In every dream Jace would get close enough to touch Seraphina but just as his hands would begin to reach for her the dream would abruptly end, waking him drenched in sweat.

Jace could not grasp why Seraphina did not tell him everything, did she fear that he would not believe her, would she have been right to fear such a thing. Jace's hands pulled tightly at the ends of his blonde locks, he needed to see Seraphina; she was the only one that could truly help him now. Pulling back the covers of the hospital bed, Jace slowly pulled up in a sitting position, placing his feet carefully on the floor he began to stand, just as Alec and Izzy came barreling through the door

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Can I just say, what the hell" Izzy screamed, her eyes burning with rage as she walked to stand in front of Jace's bed, planting her hands stiffly on her hips Izzy waited for Jace's answer

Jace shook his head, lowering himself back down on the bed, "Izzy can you lower your voice, not everyone cares to hear what you have to say, and by everyone I mean me"

Jace had propped himself up with pillows, trying to look bored in hopes that Alec and Izzy would leave him alone

"You're an ass" Izzy turned from Jace walking to the bed across from him, once Izzy was comfortably seated on top of the bed she turned toward Jace, "we saw dad, he's a mess"

"Not now Iz" Jace sighed, closing his eyes he allowed his head to fall back on the pillows, praying silently for the darkness to come, taking him to his mysterious redhead

"You don't get to do that Jace, it's not just you in this, it's all of us" Izzy was sitting straight up, her dark brown eyes glaring at him

"Izzy" Alec hissed walking toward his sister, in hopes to calm her

Jace was more than irritated with his adopted sister, he knew Izzy cared but sometimes Jace felt she cared too much, always pushing and nagging him to open up

Looking toward Alec and Izzy, Jace spoke quietly, "I'm sorry guys, really I just can't talk about it right now, I wish I could, I just can't," Jace hoped that he sounded sincere

Alec was the first to speak, leaving Izzy's side to walk over to Jace, "Just know that we're here, if you want to talk or anything"

Jace smiled and nodded toward Alec, he had always been the easier of the two to get along with; Alec constantly tried to keep the peace between Jace and Izzy

Izzy huffed getting down from the bed, she stomped toward her brother, refusing to look at Jace again, "You're an ass"

A deep chuckle entered through the infirmary just as Izzy spoke

"I like her" Magnus chuckled approaching Jace without introducing himself to the Lightwood's children

Jace studied Magnus, taking his disheveled appearance in, hair sticking all over the place, shirt wrinkled beyond repair, his eyes puffy and swollen, Magnus looked dreadful, and that was putting it nicely

Magnus was completely silent, approaching Jace's bed, he took out a small vile handing it over to Jace

"Drink this, you'll be fine by morning" Magnus turned to leave, stopping when he heard Jace speak

"Is she okay" Jace looked down at the vile, twirling it slowly in his hands

Magnus appeared surprised by his question, not answering him at first

Jace looked up to find Magnus staring at him, "Seraphina, is she okay"

Magnus approached Jace with caution, his cat eyes never leaving Jace's golden, "Why do you care, worried you may not get to finish the job"

"Job, what" Jace dropped the vile on the bed below him, clearly confused by Magnus's words

Magnus's eyes twitched, his muscles tensed as he leaned down to whisper in Jace's ear, "If you value your life in anyway you'll stay away from Seraphina, if she doesn't kill you I promise you I will"

Magnus straightened, eyeing Jace once more; he tried to leave only to be stopped by Izzy

"You can't be, can you, are you the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the Magnus Bane" Izzy was bouncing on her feet anxiously waiting for his answer

A small smile appeared on Magnus's face as he politely nodded, "Yes I am Magnus Bane and you must be one of the Lightwood children I presume"

Grinning ear to ear Izzy giggled as her hand shot out to grab her brother, pulling Alec roughly "I am Isabelle Lightwood, call me Izzy and this is my twin brother, Alexander Lightwood"

Magnus's eyes drifted toward Alec, "Alexander is it, I must say, you are rather stunning"

Alec's face grew red instantly, his eyes looking toward the ground as he whispered "Alec, call me Alec"

Magnus took a step toward Alec, ignoring Izzy altogether "Well Alec, it's nice to meet you, it's a shame you are looking at the floor, those eyes of yours are exquisite"

Magnus grinned at Alec and then turned walking out the door, leaving Alec, Izzy and Jace alone staring after him

_**XxXxXxX**_

Reviews pretty please, you all know how much I love them!  
As always I do not own the characters, just the plot


	9. Chapter 8

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary's eyes were extremely heavy; slowly she sat up, focusing in on her surroundings, soon realizing that she was in her room at the Institute. Turning to stand, Clary noticed a figure leaning casually against the wall, Magnus Bane.

"Magnus, what are you doing," Clary stood from the bed, running her hand through her messy red curls as she questioned Magnus

Clary could not help but notice that Magnus looked dreadfully tired, healing took a lot out of him, more than the warlock would like to admit.

"I wanted to inform you that I will be staying here at the Institute," Magnus did not ask Clary for her permission, knowing that Clary would have refused him. Magnus's cat eyes watched Clary carefully, waiting for her reaction.

"Of course, the High Warlock of Brooklyn knows that it would be unwise for anyone to refuse him, however, with that being said I am certain that you have more pressing matters to deal with, I assure you that I am quite capable of dealing with the Institute's small affairs"

Magnus studied the young redhead standing before him; something was clearly different, her demeanor had changed within a matter of seconds. Magnus's body stiffened, realizing that he was now dealing with Seraphina Morgenstern and no longer Clary Fray. The warlock knew to tread lightly when dealing with a Morgenstern, Magnus knew what the Morgenstern's would do to people that offended them.

Seraphina was silent, staring at Magnus waiting for him to respond, taking a mental note of the dark circles under the warlock's eyes, deep down Seraphina worried for the warlock, not that she would ever show it.

Magnus stood straight, moving away from the wall he made sure to keep eye contact with Seraphina, "Seraphina, you know that I would never doubt your abilities," Magnus stood directly in front of Seraphina, his cat eyes piercing her emerald green, "and you know that I always tend to my business in a timely manner"

The two stood staring each other down for several minutes before a forced smile appeared on Seraphina's face, "Warlock, I must say I am impressed with your courage, standing up to a Morgenstern, showing no fear whatsoever, very impressive indeed," Seraphina turned, walking toward the bathroom, right before she stepped through the doorway, her eyes focused on Magnus once more, "the Institute is your home as much as it is mine, I assume that you remember your way around"

Magnus nodded slightly, "Yes, I think I can remember my way around," Magnus watched as Seraphina turned to close the bathroom door, waiting until the door was almost completely closed, Magnus called out to her, waiting until he saw the top of her red curls to speak, "One more thing, in the future do not concern yourself with my affairs, you may be a Morgenstern but I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn for a reason Seraphina, you know better than anyone how I achieved my title, it would be wise for both of us to remember our places"

Anger flashed in Seraphina's emerald green eyes, hearing the threatening tone in Magnus's voice made her blood boil, "Of course, I will remember my place as you will remember yours warlock, I would hate for one of us to get hurt over a little misunderstanding," Seraphina's eyes locked with Magnus's, "now if that is all, I would like to shower, goodnight Magnus"

Magnus nodded toward Seraphina, waiting until the bathroom door was closed completely to make his way out of the room; he made sure that Seraphina's bedroom door was locked before shutting the door behind him. Magnus walked down the long hallway finding his room quickly, once inside he shut and locked the door behind him. Sighing he allowed his body to collapse on the bed, he knew Seraphina Morgenstern was going to be a problem; he also knew that he could not harm the Morgenstern without harming Clary Fray too.

_**XxXxXxX**_

The hot water ran down her tiny frame, releasing all the tension in her muscles, allowing Clary to relax and finally breathe. Closing her eyes tightly, Clary's forehead fell forward, resting on the solid white tiles that covered the shower walls, she stood that way until her body began to shiver due to the water running cold.

After drying off and dressing in her solid black attire, Clary wandered out of her room making her way toward the kitchen, the noises coming from her stomach had reminded Clary just how hungry she was. Without thinking she opened the wooden door, the entrance to the very large kitchen, stepping through the door Clary was met by one of the Lightwood children, Max.

Clary could not help but smile as she quietly spied on the youngest Lightwood, Max was standing in front of the large pantry, mumbling something about how stupid it was that someone put the peanut butter on the top shelf. Clary watched in amusement as Max tried his best to climb up the wooden shelves, she had to give it to him; Max was a go getter. Clary stepped up behind the young boy, preparing to catch him if he should fall. Just as Max went to step on the fourth shelf, losing his balance he fell backwards landing in Clary's arms perfectly.

"Um, I, I didn't mean to do it, it's just well, why'd you have to go and put the peanut butter way up there," Max rambled on as Clary carefully placed him down on the floor

Clary grinned at Max, "It's okay Max, really just so you know I didn't stock the pantry, if I did the peanut butter would definitely not be on that top shelf," Clary was looking around the room for something to stand on, unable to find a stepping stool anywhere, "well looks like I will have to use a chair" Clary walked to the table, pulling a chair back with her towards the pantry

"My parents won't let me climb on furniture, you sure it's okay," Max's eyebrows furrowed together as he frowned at Clary

"Well Max, considering it's my furniture, in my house," Clary muttered, standing on the chair she was still too short to reach the peanut butter, sighing as she stood on her tiptoes, reaching out with her tiny fingers, "yes, I got it Max," Clary's fingers were able to move the peanut butter jar far enough for her to grab it.

Clary turned to look down at Max, he was still standing there watching her, Clary carefully stepped down from the chair handing Max the peanut butter before placing the chair back under the table.

"You want some," Max asked holding the peanut butter out towards Clary

"Hmmm, what are you having, peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Clary asked, walking toward the pantry once more

"Yep, but mine's gonna be special, hey you want one of my special sandwiches," Clary turned toward the young boy, the look in his eyes made it impossible to refuse him

"I'd love one," Clary watched as Max began to run around the kitchen, pulling out the bread, grape jam, butter

"Just so you know, I know what I'm doing," Max face was very serious as he spoke to Clary, he turned away from her to look in a drawer, pulling out a small frying pan and a few utensils

"That's good to know, do you mind if I watch or would you rather me sit at the table," Clary felt a strange yearning to be near the young Lightwood, there was something about him that made her feel calm, it was almost like Clary felt at home when she was near Max

Max had everything place on top of the counter, "you really wanna watch me"

Clary's breathe left her as her emerald eyes took in Max, the boy was standing there staring at her with his big gray eyes and messy brown hair but what Clary noticed was the look on his face, Max was staring at her as if she were someone special to him. She felt her throat tighten, slowly she made her way over to Max, fearing what her voice may sound like Clary simply nodded, hopping that he would realize what she meant

Max's face lit up with the goofiest grin, jumping lightly off the floor as he turned back toward the stove, "Awesome, you're gonna love it, I promise," suddenly the young boy stopped, a small frown appeared on his perfect little face, "I can't do it, I can't reach the stove at home we have a stool I step on but not here"

"Max Lightwood, you should never say **"I can't", **there is always a way," Clary wasn't looking at the young boy as she spoke, Clary was already heading for the chair that she had just used to step on, pulling the chair up to the stove Clary finally glanced over at Max

Max was chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes darting between Clary and the chair, "Um, I don't know, my parents never let me stand on furniture"

Clary smirked, "Well Max, seeing as this isn't your parents furniture, it's mine and I'm telling you to use it as a step stool, I think it's okay," she paused waiting to see if Max would react in any way, noticing he still was having a hard time deciding, Clary added, "If they get mad, I'll handle it, deal"

Max finally agreed, taking his time to step up on the chair, once he was standing straight up on the chair, Max turned the stove top on medium heat, "you promise to stay right beside me, to catch me if I fall," Max's eyes were staring straight at Clary's, waiting for her to answer him

"Yes, I promise," Clary felt as if Max was staring straight through her, seeing everything she had hidden deep down in her black soul. Clary immediately felt relief wash over her when the young boy finally broke their connection; she did not know what it was about Max Lightwood, the boy made her feel things that she had refused to feel for several years but here was this young scraggly little boy that she barely knew and he already had her wrapped around his tiny little finger. Clary knew that what she felt towards the Lightwood boy was dangerous, she should walk away now, be alone like she had been for the last few years, staying safe and hidden, no attachments, no one that her family could use to hurt her with; Clary could not find it in her to leave, standing there with Max, watching him as he masterfully grilled their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Clary decided that she would be selfish this one night, allowing herself to pretend just this once that Max was hers and together they made her perfect family.

When Max finished grilling the sandwiched, Clary helped him down from the chair and placed the chair back at the table. Max was grabbing two forks and some napkins while Clary pulled two glasses from the cupboard, "How about some milk with our sandwiches," she headed toward the refrigerator as she waited for Max to answer

"Sweet, hurry though I want to know what you think," Max begged as he placed their sandwiches on the napkins he had brought with him to the table

"Okay, okay I'm coming," Clary giggled, pouring the milk in their glasses, she quickly went to take a seat on the opposite side of the table from Max

Once she had taken her seat Clary noticed Max staring at her, "What"

"I'm waiting on you to try it silly," Max was smiling as he leaned over the table, as far as it allowed him to, his eyes big and bright, watching and waiting for Clary to try the sandwich he prepared for her

Knowing how important this moment was for Max, Clary made sure to take her time, examining the sandwich as she carefully picked it up, "Here goes nothing," she whispered, closing her eyes Clary took a small bite out of the grilled peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Clary knew that a smile was forming on her face after she swallowed her first bite, opening her eyes she immediately found Max's eyes on her, fearing he may die of anticipation, Clary quickly gave him her assessment on the sandwich, "Max, I will never be able to eat a regular peanut butter and jelly sandwich again, this sandwich is awesome"

"Really, I was hoping you'd like it, we can make more anytime you want, tomorrow even," Clary could not help but notice the hope in Max's little voice, she said nothing in return, not wanting to promise him something that she could not give him, instead she smiled and continued to eat her sandwich.

Max and Clary were more than comfortable around each other; Max had told her about school, his friends, and even threw in a few jokes while the two finished eating. Clary listened to everything he was telling her, truly enjoying Max's company, he was easy to be around, even easier to care for.

The two had just started to clean the kitchen when Max asked her something that she was not prepared for, "Where's Clary"

"What," Clary asked, swiftly turning her back to Max, fearing he would be able to see right through her

"I just wondered where she was, Clary, I wanted her to read manga with me, you know she like it too, right," Clary listened to Max's sweet voice as he spoke, not wanting to lie to him Clary tried to steer him away from the Clary subject

"Max, I almost forgot to tell you," Clary chimed out, turning to face Max grabbing his hand in hers, "I wanted to show you my special place, the greenhouse, I've never taken anyone up there with me, I wanted that first person to be you," she watched Max waiting for his response, secretly praying that this would be enough to steer away from the Clary conversation.

Max seemed more than willing to go with Clary but before he had the chance to answer a voice intervened, "My little brother will not be going anywhere with a Morgenstern, is that a clear enough answer for you"

_**XxXxXxX**_

__Please review, I haven't been getting a lot of feedback lately on any of my stories, I can only hope that you are all still enjoying reading them. I do not mind anyone leaving their thought or ideas, I do have the story played out in my crazy head already but if you have any ideas maybe I can find a way to incorporate them somehow.

As always I do not own the characters, just the insane plot.


	10. Chapter 9

_**XxXxXxX**_

Max seemed more than willing to go with Clary but before he had the chance to answer a voice intervened, "My little brother will not be going anywhere with a Morgenstern, is that a clear enough answer for you"

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary did not speak, nor did she even acknowledge hearing Isabelle's comment, Clary knew that she could not afford to lose it right now, right here, not with the youngest Lightwood in the same room. She shut her eyes tightly, breathing in and out slowly, desperately trying to stay calm. Once her heart rate had slowed Clary opened her eyes slowly, gazing around the kitchen Clary found that Max was still standing only a few feet from her, a frown covering his perfectly sweet face, "Max, are you okay," Clary leaned over toward her young friend.

Max shook his head, "Izzy and Alec are being meanies."

Clary refused to look at the older Lightwoods, not until she could get Max out of the room at least, "I have a new idea, Max do you know how to get to the living room," Clary waited for Max to answer.

"Yeah, I watched cartoons in there yesterday," Clary smiled, her fondness for the boy was growing.

"Good, do you remember the large wooden cabinet under the television?"

"Yep," Max was grinning from ear to ear.

Clary nodded, "now Max, I want you to go to that very cabinet and open the bottom doors, there you will find an Xbox, PS3 and some other gaming consoles, please use any of them you wish."

Max's eyes were wide as saucers, "Really," he quickly ran up to Clary, stopping right in front of her.

Clary had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself contained, she knew the older Lightwood children were watching her every move, "of course Max, there should be plenty of games for each and every console, now run along."

Before Clary knew what was happening Max threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him, "thank you, thank you," Max paused for a moment, then he stepped even closer to Clary whispering something only she would be able to hear, "I know you're not Seraphina, I just know it," and with that the little boy turned running out of the kitchen, leaving a very shocked Clary staring after him.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary paid no attention to the Lightwood children that were still with her in the kitchen, her thoughts were with Max, he hugged her, he really hugged her and Clary had not been hugged since before her mother and Luke had been killed. She had forgotten what it felt like to have someone hug her, to have someone love her; it made her feel almost normal again. What was so special about Max Lightwood, how could he cause all these foreign emotions to stir within her, when she had lived so long without them, what caused her to care for the young Lightwood so much, so much that Clary was risking everything for him. How could Max know that she really was not Seraphina, in truth she was Seraphina but she was also Clary. The only time she allowed herself to become Seraphina was when she needed to be on the defense, Clary could not handle hurting anyone, Clary was too gentle and Seraphina was not. Her mother had told her once that Seraphina was her alter ego in a way, when Clary feels threatened; Seraphina steps in to protect her from anyone or anything that would want to cause harm to Clary.

Clary was still lost in her thoughts when Isabelle decided it was time for the three of them to have a little chat.

"I suggest you stay away from my brother Morgenstern," Isabelle was standing behind the chair that Max had previously sat in to eat his dinner, her dark brown eyes danced with rage as she stared down at Clary.

Clary finished putting the utensils away before she gracefully walked over toward Isabelle, placing both of her hands on top of the table, Clary leaned over, "if you had been watching after your baby brother like you should have, he would not have been with me," Clary removed her hands from the table, taking a small step back, her emerald green eyes never wavering from Isabelle's, "we are finished with this matter," Seraphina turned to leave the kitchen, stopping at the doorway to eye Isabelle once more, "Miss. Lightwood I would suggest you learn some manners while staying at the Institute, we would not want you getting hurt like Jace did, now would we," and then Seraphina left without another word.

_**XxXxXxX**_

__Seraphina walked down the long narrow hallway quickly, she needed to get away, needed to be alone, time to think; time to sort through all the foreign emotions that were beginning to crash down on her. She headed toward the elevator, knowing exactly where she would go, with Jace still in the infirmary, Seraphina knew she would have the greenhouse all to herself; none of the other Lightwoods would dare to go up there.

When the elevator doors finally opened, Seraphina stepped inside, with shaky hands she pressed the fourth floor button. Seraphina let out a sigh of relief, knowing that soon enough she could have a moment of peace. Leaning her head back Seraphina was about to close her eyes when she heard two small footsteps jumping inside the elevator with her.

Her emerald eyes looked down to find young Max Lightwood standing right beside her with a smile covering his entire face. Clary no longer felt angry or frustrated, all of that departed the minute her eyes landed on Max.

"Hey," Max giggled, noticing Clary looking down at him, "I hope you don't mind me tagging along, Alec and Izzy never want me around, Jace's sick still, so I have no one to play with."

Clary felt that foreign emotion once again, crashing down on her like a giant tidal wave.

Hearing the sadness in the young boy's voice was what caused Clary to feel the need to comfort him but yet she had no idea how, "Max I would love for you to go with me."

Max was quiet at first, alarming Clary that something must be wrong, "Max?"

For a moment Max still did not speak but just as the elevator doors opened he turned to Clary, his face full of hidden questions, "Can I ask you something?"

Clary felt a large lump forming in her throat as she stepped out of the elevator, turning slightly to make sure Max had also, seeing that Max was right behind her, she finally answered, "what would you like to know?"

Max pinched his eyebrows together, "promise you won't get mad."

Clary gave Max a small smile nodding, "of course I promise, I would never be mad at you."

Max let out a sigh, "why do you lie?"

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary was more than a little surprised by his question, "Excuse me?"

_**XxXxXxX**_

Here is a new chapter, I know it is very short and for that I am sorry! I promise that the next chapter will be longer, I promise.

I have to give a huge shout out to Christinatewart :P Loved your idea on the last review so I am trying to incorporate it in with the story.

Please read and review – I love love reading each and every one of them!

I am working on my next chapter for _**Dying Young**_ and _**The Story of Us**_. I also will try my best to update _**Talk Dirty to Me**_, _**For the Love of the**_ _**Game**_, and _**Finding Clary**_ by the end of the week.

As always I only own the plot!


	11. Chapter 10

Max let out a sigh, "why do you lie?"

Clary was more than a little surprised by his question, "Excuse me?"

_**XxXxXxX**_

"I was just wondering why you pretend to be mean all the time, I know you're not but no one will believe me," Max was looking down at the ground, a frown present on his young face.

Clary felt her chest tighten, she couldn't lie to him, she wouldn't, "okay Max, I'll tell you the truth but how about we go sit first."

Max's face lit up immediately, "Kay, where do we go?"

Clary pointed to the swing and Max took off running, "hurry up," he called out as he neared the swing.

Clary shook her head smiling as she followed behind him.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Max made himself comfortable in the swing while Clary sat on a platform covered in pillows, "this place is so cool, thanks for bringing me here."

Clary genuinely laughed, "You're welcome Max, you act as if you've never seen a garden and swing before."

Max shook his head, "no that's not what I mean, this place is special to you, you're sharing it with me so thanks."

Clary's breath left her as she stared back at Max, how was it that he was so young but so wise at the same time, he knew exactly what to say to make her walls simply fall away. Never had she wanted to share her life with anyone, not since her mother and Luke, Max was different though, he was someone she could see sharing her life with, a little brother she could love. Love Clary, how can you love someone when you don't even love yourself, besides when Max finds out your secrets he will hate you, just like everyone else; Jace Wayland hates you and you actually saved his life.

"Did you even hear me," Clary was pulled away from her thoughts by Max's voice.

"Um, sorry Max, I was just thinking," Clary replied.

"What about," Max was staring at Clary intently waiting for her answer.

Clary sighed, "You want the truth, right."

Max's went wide, "well I don't want a lie."

Clary chuckled lightly, what was she expecting him to say, of course he wanted the truth, "I was just thinking that you are the first person I've cared about in a very long time," Clary looked up slowly fearing Max's reaction.

Max stood from the swing walking over to where Clary was sitting, he sat down beside her, his big brown eyes were staring directly at her, "I care about you too."

Clary felt a lump form in her throat, had anyone besides her mother and Luke ever cared for her, no of course not, she was a Morgenstern, people did not care or love her, they feared her, hated her, some even wanted to kill her.

"Does it get lonely?"

Clary's green eyes shot up meeting Max's stare, "no," she bit the inside of her cheek, Clary couldn't lie to Max, "at first I was very lonely, then I got used to it."

Max pinched his eyebrows together, "no one should ever be alone, where's your family?"

This was it, the moment of truth, Clary knew that the moment she told Max about who she really was, he would hate her just like the rest of his family, "I will not lie to you Max, any questions you ask me I will answer truthfully," Clary saw Max nodding so she continued, "choose your questions wisely Max, my answers may be ones you don't necessarily want to hear."

Clary watched Max's reaction; the young boy seemed to feel important, sitting up straighter. He moved his hands to his glasses, removing them to clean the lenses with the hem of his shirt, "my dad told me once that we can't judge someone by their past but by what they are now," once Max finished cleaning his glasses he placed them back on his face, straightening them before removing his hands, folding them in his lap, "you may lie but you're not bad and my teachers have all told me I'm an excellent judge of character."

Clary nodded, she took a deep breath, this would be the very first time she had ever told anyone about her past, about who she really was, "I am a Morgenstern, Seraphina Morgenstern, my father is Valentine Morgenstern, my mother was Jocelyn Morgenstern and I have an older brother Johnathon Morgenstern," Clary could see that her hands were shaky, she had to keep going if she stopped she would never be able to finish, "my mother, Jocelyn ran away with me when I was almost fifteen years old, she built this place with her friend Luke, she wanted this place to help others, the Institute would be a safe haven for people like us, people that needed to start over hiding from the bad people in their lives, we were going to live here together, be a real family, the three of us, my mother had changed her name to Jocelyn Fray, I became Clary Fray."

Max gasped, pointing a finger toward her, "I knew it, I did, you're Clary."

"Yes, I'm Clary, I hope you're not disappointed," Clary felt her heart racing; she feared that Max would say he was disappointed.

The young boy frowned shaking his head, "why would I be, I'm glad that I was right."

Clary bit her bottom lip, "no, are you angry that I'm Clary."

Max smiled, a big toothy smile, "nope, you're my friend, besides I like you better as a Clary, why do you want people to call you Seraphina?"

Clary felt that tightening in her chest again, Max liked her, he wasn't angry, not yet anyway, "I go by Seraphina Morgenstern when I feel threatened, you could call her my alter ego, Seraphina's intimidating where Clary's not."

Max opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally spoke, "is it like you have two different people inside your body, hey, are you like the Hulk?"

Clary smiled, Max seemed to be taking all of her secrets quite well, "I guess you could compare me to the Hulk, not that my body changes into a big green monster or anything."

Max giggled, "That'd be cool if you could," Max sighed, "I like Clary better than Seraphina but Seraphina's not so bad, I like you no matter who you are."

"Thank you Max, that means a lot to me," Clary could not believe how easy their conversation was going.

"You're welcome, so if your mom and her friend built this place, why are you alone, where are they?" Max asked.

Clary closed her eyes tightly, "not long after we moved in, it was my fifteenth birthday to be exact, my mother and Luke left the Institute, they told me they had to run a few errands, I figured it was to get me a present or something since they wouldn't let me go, they left early that morning," Clary felt her mouth go dry, her heart began to race.

"Clary, I'm here, right here beside you," Clary opened her eyes finding Max sitting right beside her, his hands cautiously reaching over for hers.

Clary nodded, allowing Max to intertwine their hands together, "You can talk when you're ready Clary, I've got all the time in the world," Max's voice was gentle as he spoke.

Tears silently streamed down Clary's face, knowing that if she stopped now she would never be able to continue, "they left that morning, my mother kissed me on the cheek, telling me how much she loved me, Luke picked me up, embracing me in a bear hug, he told me happy birthday and then they left, that was the last time I saw them," Clary could see her mother and Luke so clearly, they had been happy but their happiness would not last, "as night fell I knew something was wrong, I wanted nothing more than to go out and look for them but my mother had warned me never to leave the Institute, so I didn't, I just waited and waited, it was a little over a week when I found out about my mother and Luke," Clary's breathing was not coming quick enough, she could see their dead images flashing in her head, "they shouldn't have left, not for cake, some stupid present," Clary ripped her hands from Max's and began pulling at her hair, "my fault, all my fault, I'm the reason their dead."

"Clary, please stop," somewhere deep inside Clary could hear Max's frantic voice begging her to stop but it was already too late, she was too far gone.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Max had tears streaming down his face as he waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open, he knew Clary would be mad with him but he had no other choice, she needed help and she needed it now. Before the elevators had even opened all the way, Max was already jumping inside, pressing the numbers on the elevator quickly.

"Come on, Come on," Max muttered, watching the elevator doors close, as the elevator began it descent Max began to hit his head on the back of the elevator wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, I shouldn't have made her tell me those things," Max was so caught up in reprimanding himself that he did not even notice that the elevator stopped and the doors were beginning to open.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jace had all he could take of the Institute's infirmary; he didn't care where he went or what he did, he just had to get out of there, now. He was leaning against the wall when the elevator doors finally opened. Jace went to step in the elevator, stopping in his tracks when he found that Max was in the elevator and he was crying.

"Max, what happened, what's wrong," Jace was kneeling down beside Max, his eyes searching the young boy's body for any cuts or bruises.

Max shook his head, his tear coming faster.

"Please Max, please tell me what's wrong," Jace's voice was pleading, Max was not one to cry, if Max was crying then there was something wrong, terribly wrong.

Max looked at Jace, tears still falling from his big brown eyes, "she needs help," Max took his finger pointing upward.

"Who Max, who needs help," Jace was already standing, pressing the button on the elevator.

"Clar-, no I mean Seraphina, just please hurry she needs help," Max was pulling at Jace's arm as if it would make them get to her faster.

"It's okay Max, Seraphina's going to be fine, I promise," Jace held Max close to him, rubbing the small boy's back.

When the elevator reached the fourth floor and the door opened, Max took off running leaving Jace to run after him.

"Max, just wait," Jace called out, he saw Max running toward the swing.

As Jace approached he heard Max crying, "Please Clary stop, please, you don't have to talk anymore just please stop hurting yourself."

Jace's eyes landed on Max immediately, the little boy was on his knees rocking back and forth weeping, "Max," Jace whispered as he began to approach the boy.

When Jace reached Max's side his eyes were immediately drawn to the small form lying on the ground, his breath left him as he fell to his knees. There on the ground before him lay a broken Seraphina Morgenstern; her body was shaking uncontrollably, the ground beneath her body stained from tears, in her tiny balled up fist she held handfuls of bright red curly hair that she had pulled out by the roots.

"Max, I need you to do something for me," Jace was trying to keep his voice steady as he spoke to Max.

"No, she's my friend, I'm not leaving her, I'm all she has," Max wiped the tears from his face, refusing to look at Jace.

Jace swallowed, it was obvious that Max cared deeply for the Morgenstern girl, Jace knew that in order to help the girl he had to get Max to leave, "She has me too."

Max head turned toward Jace, studying him closely, "I don't know if I believe you," Max spoke in a stern voice.

Jace couldn't help but feel a little hurt by Max's words, he had never been untrustworthy, "Max, you know I wouldn't lie to you, now in order for me to help her I need you to go to your room, stay there, don't tell anyone about this, please Max."

Max eyed Jace suspiciously before glancing back down at Clary one more time, "okay," he sighed in defeat, "but you promise to come get me when she's alright."

Jace nodded, "I promise, now go, remember straight to your room, if anyone sees you don't tell them about this."

Max was already moving toward the elevators, "I know, I know."

_**XxXxXxX**_

When Jace could no longer see Max he turned his attention back to Seraphina, silent sobs still shook her tiny body.

_**XxXxXxX**_

A new chapter for _**The Stand**_, I hope you enjoy it!

What do you think Jace will do to help Clary?

More importantly how will Clary react when she finds out Jace helped her?

Please read and review – you know how much I love all of your reviews!

If you haven't had a chance to read my other stories – please read them and tell me what you think!

These are my other stories:_** For the Love of the Game, Finding Clary, Talk Dirty to Me, The Sperm Donor, The Hall of Shame, Dying Young, The Story of Us**_

_**The Devil Head –**_ is a one shot I wrote but I am almost positive that I will be deleting it soon – I was not happy with the way it turned out and clearly you all agree with me.

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot.


	12. Chapter 11

XxXxXxX

When Jace could no longer see Max he turned his attention back Seraphina, silent sobs still shook her tiny body.

XxXxXxX

Jace's breath caught, his golden eyes filled with tears as he took in the sight before him, she was lying there before him defenseless, her walls that had taken her years to build up around her were completely shattered, Seraphina Morgenstern looked powerless, even worse she seemed spiritless. Jace could have easily killed her right then and there but he wouldn't, no he couldn't. Jace could no longer look at Seraphina with contempt and anger, not now, not after everything he heard, not after knowing what she went through. Seraphina had taken his pain, his punishment, she had knowingly laid down her life to save him and Jace hated that, he hated knowing that she, a Morgenstern had risked her life to save his, a boy that grew up hating her, despising her, a boy that has spent his days plotting and planning on ways to kill her and her wretched family. He hated knowing that she nearly died so that he could live, he hated that she told Magnus that it was okay if she died as long as he lived, he hated that she was lying on the ground in front of him looking so young and fragile, he hated all of it, every goddamn thing except her, he couldn't hate her, not now, not ever.

Jace's hands were visibly shaking as he slowly reached out to touch her, "Seraphina," his voice was soft, gentle as he continued to speak to her, "it's me, Jace," he took a deep breath as his hand lightly touched her flaming red hair, "I'm here, I'm not going to leave you."

Jace waited for her to pull away from him, he expected it but she never did, she didn't speak, she didn't move, she just lay there, like a used up and broken doll. Jace closed his eyes, wishing that if there were a God out there, he would tell Jace what to do, how to help her, save her like she saved him.

Jace opened his eyes, "here goes nothing," he whispered to himself as he gently placed his arms around Seraphina's small body and lifted her, pulling her to him, holding her tightly.

"I'm here, I'm not going to hurt you, I'll never hurt you," Jace's voice was barely a whisper.

Jace refused to listen to the part of him that was screaming that this was wrong, that being with Seraphina like this was extremely dangerous, he couldn't listen not when touching her, breathing her in, holding her in his arms felt good, it felt right, it felt like home.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary knew the moment he touched her, wrapped her in his strong arms that it was wrong, he had calmed her, made her feel safe and that was not something she wanted, she didn't want to feel protected but she did, she felt cared for, she felt loved and so for the first time since being on her own she didn't turn to Seraphina, she didn't fight, Clary needed him, needed this moment in time and though she knew it would not last and that it would kill her when it was over, she stayed, she stayed with him.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Jace," Clary's voice was hoarse from crying.

Jace smiled, his hand gently moving through her curls, "I'm here."

Clary felt a warmness spread throughout her chest as his golden eyes gazed into her green, "thank you."

"How are you," Clary felt lightheaded, did Jace Wayland just ask if she was okay?

"Um, I'm okay," Clary tried to sit up but Jace's arms tightened around her.

"Do you want to talk about it," his eyes were intense, too intense.

Clary closed her eyes; she needed to sever the connection between the two of them, "no."

"Oh, I just thought you might want to talk about it," she could hear the disappointment in his voice.

Slowly she opened her eyes, Jace was no longer staring at her, he was gazing around garden, "Jace, you can let go now."

Jace's gaze came back to her immediately, "why?"

Clary squirmed in his arms, "because, I need to get up."

She saw the hurt, she saw Jace's pained look as he reluctantly let her go.

Clary felt cold the moment his arms left her, "thank you."

Jace nodded as he helped her stand, once she was standing he also stood, "Seraphina," he was staring at her again, his eyes showing so much, too much.

Clary took a step back; she needed air, air that did not have his smell swarming around her, "I need to go."

Jace's hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her back to him, "don't, we need to talk."

"No we don't," Clary bit the inside of her cheek begging her emotions to stay at bay.

Jace growled in frustration as he let her arm go, "why, why can't you, don't keep pretending that you're this cold hearted bitch when I know the truth."

Clary gritted her teeth, "really, cold hearted bitch, huh."

Jace ran his hand through his messy curls, "I know, I know what Robert did, I know everything."

Clary's green eyes widened, "No, you can't."

Jace reached out for Clary, she shook her head, backing away from him, "Seraphina, please, I heard all of it, when I was in the Infirmary, I was awake when Magnus was yelling at Robert, I know what you did."

Clary felt sick, this was why she kept her distance, this was why she stayed away, "you don't know what you're talking about."

Jace moved closer, "but I do, you know I do."

Clary wanted to run, she needed to think, she needed Seraphina, Seraphina could handle Jace's pushiness where she couldn't, "I don't know what you think you heard but remember why you were in the Infirmary in the first place."

Jace froze, "I pushed you to that, you wouldn't have done that, I made you, I see that now," Jace held his hands up in the air as he started to move closer again, his steps slow and deliberate, "I want to make things right, please."

Clary wasn't sure if she was in shock or what but she didn't move, "make things right?"

Jace was standing right in front of her now, his eyes gazing down at her as his hands cupped her face, "I want to make things right between us, I want to apologize, I want to thank you, I want us to be friends, please let me, please."

Clary's mouth opened but nothing came out, all she could do was stare back at him.

"Seraphina," Jace whispered.

Clary swallowed, "yes."

Jace took a breath, leaning his forehead against hers, "say something, anything, just say something."

Clary hated that she loved the way his body felt against hers, "what do you want me say?"

"Say that you forgive me, say we can start over, say that we can get to know each other," Jace's hands moved from Clary's face down to her shoulders and then her arms.

Clary wanted those things, she knew she did but it would never work, it couldn't, "Jace, I can't."

"No, don't say that, not now, not after everything, just don't," he was begging her; Jace Wayland was begging a Morgenstern to give him a chance.

Clary moved her hands down to his, intertwining their hands together, "I want."

_**XxXxXxX**_

Before Clary could finish, the elevator doors opened revealing a very frazzled Magnus, along with two angry Lightwood siblings trailing behind him.

XxXxXxX

A new chapter for _The Stand_, I hope you enjoy it

Please read and review, I live for your reviews!

If this is your first time reading one of my stories, please check out my other ones too_: Dying Young, Finding Clary, For the Love of the Game, The Sperm Donor, Talk Dirty to Me _and_ The Story of Us._


	13. Chapter 12

Clary moved her hands, intertwining their hands together, "I want."

Before Clary could finish, the elevator doors opened revealing a very distressed Magnus, along with two angry Lightwood siblings trailing behind him.

XxXxXxX

Clary ripped her hands away from Jace's and quickly moved away from him, "Magnus," her eyes still on Jace as she spoke.

Magnus was at her side with Alec and Isabelle going to stand by Jace, "I have news from an associate, news you need to know," his eyes were filled with worry as he stared down at Seraphina.

Clary closed her eyes, she needed to get herself together, the things that had transpired between her and the Wayland boy no longer mattered, it wasn't real, it couldn't be, she would never be able to have a friend much less anything more, taking a deep breath before opening her eyes, she was Seraphina Morgenstern, she was hard, untouchable, she needed no one, and even though a small part of her was screaming that she was wrong, she did need someone, she needed Jace but Seraphina pushed that voice down, smothering it with her anger and rage, "I'm waiting Warlock," Seraphina opened her stone cold green eyes, turning to face Magnus.

Magnus nodded, a small frown appearing on his face, "Ragnor Fell sent me a message about your father and your brother."

Seraphina's body stiffened at the mention of her father but she recovered quickly, "Very well," She turned to face Jace, Alec and Isabelle, "and you three are still here for what reason?"

Seraphina noted the hurt on Jace's face; she tried to ignore it by setting her sights on Isabelle, "you were told not to come here, leave now, I won't ask again."

Isabelle turned mumbling, "Such a bitch."

Alec shrugged grabbing Jace by the arm, "come on Jace, let's get out of here."

Jace removed Alec's hand from his arm, "No, I'm not going anywhere," Jace crossed his arms across his chest, his golden eyes set on Seraphina.

Alec swallowed but said nothing and made no movement to leave Jace alone with the Seraphina and Magnus.

Seraphina felt something twist in her stomach as she stepped toward Jace, "Leave Wayland, I'm not asking again."

Jace smirked, "No," Jace stepped closer to Seraphina, their bodies were now touching, there was no space between them, "I'm not telling you again, I'm staying, so how about we find out what the Warlock has to say."

Seraphina felt a shiver run through her body, she had no idea if it was due to the anger coursing through her veins or if it was due to the way Jace's body felt against her own, "you're treading on dangerous grounds Jace, watch your step."

Jace leaned down, his lips hovering above hers, "I can handle dangerous," his breath was hot as it fell on her face.

"Jace," Seraphina heard Magnus warning Jace but Jace didn't move, his golden eyes on her, watching, waiting for her next move.

Seraphina tilted her head to the side, a menacing smile creeping on her face, "you can handle dangerous, really Jace, I think we both know that's not true, last time you tried to handle dangerous you almost died, now run along with your playmates," Seraphina winked at Jace.

Jace moved his head from side to side, Seraphina could hear a popping sound coming from his neck as he moved, "true, you have me there, but everyone has an off day, you got lucky, that's all."

Lightening flashed in Seraphina's eyes, "You want to test that theory Wayland," her voice cold, calculating, "but know this, this time there will be nothing left for the Warlock to save," Seraphina could tell her words touched Jace by the way his eyes shifted, maybe it was due to fear, good, he needed to fear her.

Jace took a small step back but didn't turn to leave instead he bent down whispering in her ear, "this isn't you, I know the real you, just trust someone, trust me, trust me."

Seraphina felt something crawling up her chest, it was as if fire flames were licking the inside of her chest, it hurt, it more than hurt, it was excruciatingly painful, "ENOUGH," Seraphina growled pushing Jace away from her causing him to stumble back.

"Magnus get them out of here, now," Seraphina turned to face Magnus, her eyes silently pleading with him.

Magnus nodded silently as he stepped around her and grabbed Jace, "as amusing as this is, I have things to discuss with Seraphina in private," Seraphina could hear Jace struggle but she knew Magnus could handle him and anyone else; he was stronger than any of them, even her.

XxXxXxX

Seraphina heard the elevator doors closing, "thank you Magnus," she could feel her body relax as she turned to face the Warlock.

Magnus's eyes were studying her as he walked back to her from the elevators, he knew something was different, something had changed, "Care to tell me what that was about?"

Seraphina waved her hand in the air, "that was nothing; now what news do you have for me?"

Magnus stopped in front of Seraphina, his body posture intimidating and though she would never admit it, Seraphina was and always had been fearful of Magnus's special abilities, "that was something; now if you want me to share, I suggest you do the same."

Seraphina growled in frustration, "I told you, my business is my own Warlock."

"And I know you, Seraphina Morgenstern would never hesitate to kill someone that dared to defy her, Clary Fray on the other hand would," Magnus began to slowly stalk around Seraphina, his cat eyes flashing with curiosity, "so which is it my dear, are you Seraphina or are you Clary?"

"You know who I am, I am Seraphina Morgenstern, do you need proof, if you do I will be more than happy to deliver it, maybe one of the Lightwood's heads on my silver serving platter in the dining room," Seraphina's voice was dead serious.

Magnus moved a hand under his chin, rubbing it lightly, "yes, that would be something and I have no doubt you will deliver, however, I would have to the one to choose which head I would like to have, agreed?"

Annoyance rolled over Seraphina's features, "Of course Warlock, the choice is yours."

Magnus stopped moving, his face lit with a knowing smile, "Glorious, now which Lightwood shall we have you to decapitate, Jace should be thrown in with the lot of them, seeing how he's been adopted into the family, do you disagree?"

"No, now if it's Jace's head you require, I'll just be a moment," Seraphina started to move toward the elevator, her mind made up to kill Jace Wayland.

"Oh Seraphina," Magnus called causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Yes," Seraphina hissed.

"I don't recall picking Jace," Magnus's voice was amused.

"Fine," Seraphina threw her hands in the air, "Alec, Isabelle, the parents, pick one, I could care less, just pick one so we can move to more pressing matters, as in Valentine Morgenstern."

Magnus smiled as he clapped his hands together, "I could not agree more, no need to fret my dear Seraphina, I have made my decision."

"And," Seraphina's eyes followed Magnus as he walked pass her to the elevator, pressing the elevator button before he turned back to her.

Magnus didn't speak until the elevator doors opened, waving his hand toward the elevator, "Shall we?"

Seraphina rolled her eyes as she stomped inside the elevator, "your games are boring me Warlock."

Magnus chuckled, after pressing the button to their destination he spoke, his voice dark and low, "believe me Seraphina, this is no game," Magnus folded his hands together, "this is a test, a deadly one, the outcome of this test will tell us everything we need to know."

Seraphina could hear the seriousness in the Warlock's words, "Go on then, tell me, I will prove myself to you, I will bring you the head you require."

Magnus stepped close to Seraphina and leaned over, "It's not about proving yourself to me, we both know you are more than capable, it's about choosing who you want to be, becoming one person, not Seraphina one minute and Clary the next, it's about merging the two or killing one or the other, the choice is yours."

"I am and always will be Seraphina Morgenstern," Seraphina pushed past Magnus moving to stand right in front of the elevator doors, she was Seraphina Morgenstern and she would prove it, she would kill a Lightwood, they all came from an evil man, each one had some evil in them too.

"We shall soon see," Magnus replied just as the elevator doors began to slowly open, "the Lightwood's head I want Seraphina, is Max Lightwood."

XxXxXxX

A new chapter for The Stand, I hope you enjoy!

Please read and review, I need all of your reviews!

As always, I do not own the characters, just the crazy plot!


	14. Chapter 13

Seraphina refused to look weak in front of the Warlock, one hesitation, even a small one would make her look indecisive, "Fine. If the Warlock requires the head of Max Lightwood, then that is what the Warlock shall receive," Seraphina started to step out of the elevator but stopped when Magnus called for her.

"Seraphina," Seraphina turned slowly to meet the Warlock's piercing stare.

"Yes," Seraphina could feel her blood pulsating through her body, she needed to go, to finish the job before the weight of what she was about to do came crashing down on her.

Magnus moved in front of her, his cat eyes glazed over with something Seraphina could not quite understand, "Before you continue, let me make this crystal clear for you," the Warlock's eyes were dangerous as he stared down at Seraphina, "I am not the one that requires the head of Max Lightwood, you are, I merely stated that you need to decide who you want to be, a Morgenstern or a Fray," Magnus pushed against Seraphina's body as he stood over her, "a Morgenstern, demands respect, is feared by everyone, strong, uncaring and a Fray, is respected, caring, strong, a protector not a murderer," Magnus took a small step back, "Seraphina, you are a danger to everyone around you, you think you are protecting yourself from your family but you're not, truth is your father will kill you, your brother will kill you, like this," Magnus waved his hand in the air towards Seraphina, "you being this person, you will die, your family may be Morgenstern's but at least they know who they are, you my dear Seraphina are lost, and until you decide who you are, you'll never be able to defeat you're family and whether you're ready or not, they're coming, it's only a matter of time before they find you."

Seraphina felt the small hairs on the back of her neck rise; she knew she would have to face her father and brother one day but this soon, "How do you know they're looking for me?"

Magnus frowned, raising a finger in the air, he moved it from side to side, "Eeh, Eeh, my dear, first you fight your own demons, then we fight your family's."

"Fine but as I said before, I know exactly who I am," Seraphina turned to walk away, she was determined to kill the young Lightwood, she would prove herself.

"Seraphina," Seraphina was beginning to lose what little patience she had left, she stopped and turned only slightly so that she could see the Warlock leaning back against the elevator walls, "I'll be in the greenhouse waiting," Seraphina nodded and went to turn but before she could, Magnus started speaking again, "oh and Seraphina, make sure you allow the boy to see you, look into his eyes, let him see the monster that is going to take his life," Magnus smiled at her, the smile was cold, dark, evil almost.

Seraphina stood still, her green eyes on the Warlock's face, she had never seen him look at her the way he was now, Magnus had always treated her as if she were breakable, he was her protector but not now, his yellow eyes were roaming over her in a way that made her tense, she knew that look but she had never seen it come from the Warlock at least not directed toward her, he was assessing her, the Warlock was weighing her threat level, Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn was observing her as a threat, an enemy, his enemy.

XxXxXxX

Seraphina did not move until the elevator doors shut, leaving her alone, hidden from the Warlock's savage stare. Seraphina moved quietly down the hallway, her thoughts were still on Magnus, she did not want to be his adversary; the Warlock had saved her, cared for her when he could have easily said no, Magnus had been there for her and her mother, he had always been there for her up until now, what had changed?

Max Lightwood's door came into Seraphina's view; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes desperately trying to clear her head of all the thoughts that were clouding her mind, Seraphina had learned long ago, you never go into a fight unless you were physically prepared and mentally as well.

After a few moments Seraphina opened her eyes, her mind was clear of everything, everything except for one thing and that was her mission, killing the one thing that caused her to come out of hiding, killing the one person she had more than anything wanted to protect. Her hand moved forward, inching closer and closer to Max's doorknob, she could do this Seraphina continued to tell herself, she could kill, kill Max Lightwood.

Turning the doorknob ever so slowly Seraphina gently pushed the door open so she could step inside, once inside the boy's room Seraphina swiftly shut and locked the door behind her. Scanning the room she noticed various comic books and drawings spread out all over the bed, one drawing in particular caught her eye causing her hand to reach out for it without thinking. Seraphina pulled the drawing closer to her, she admired Max's artistic ability, the young boy had talent, with the proper teaching, Max had the potential to go far but sadly that would never happen and it was her fault, she would be the reason Max couldn't grow up and become something better, someone great.

Seraphina was ripped away from her thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening, "Clary, you're better," Max Lightwood came barreling toward her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, "I'm so glad you're better," he whispered in her stomach as he continued to hug her.

"Thank you Max," Seraphina's voice cracked, she could barely contain all the emotions building up inside her.

Max lifted his head to look up at Seraphina, his eyes filled with nothing but trust and love, "you're not Seraphina right, you're Clary."

Seraphina swallowed, she had forgotten that she had told the boy her secrets, "Max," Seraphina placed her hands on the young boy's shoulders to carefully push him back; she needed space between the two of them.

Max reluctantly stepped back, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "Clary, what's wrong with you?"

Seraphina clenched her hands into tight fist, forgetting that one of her hands still held Max's drawing, "Stop Clary, you're messing up my drawing," Max cried out as his hand shot out to grab hers.

"Oh," was all Seraphina could get out of her mouth; her fist opened and released the drawing into Max's awaiting hand.

Max frowned, "it's all wrinkled now," he turned away from Seraphina and walked over to the bed, once there he opened up a book that was hidden under his comics, he placed the drawing in between two pages before carefully closing the book, "there it'll be good as new in a few hours," Max turned back to Seraphina, a smile present on his face, "now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Seraphina took a deep breath, this was it, it was time to act, no more hesitating, standing up straight, Seraphina stretched her fingers, she had decided the best way to kill the boy would be to choke him, the young boy was small, he would not be able to put up much of a fight.

"Clary, are you listening to me," Max called out to her but she couldn't hear him, all she could hear was his heart beating, "are you mad about the picture, is that what's wrong?"

Seraphina stopped; confusion began to creep its way throughout her body, "Picture?"

Max nodded, "the one you were looking at, did it make you mad?"

"No, why would you ask such a silly question," Seraphina couldn't remember what the drawing had been; all she remembered was the lines and the textures.

Max shifted his eyes down, "I just thought maybe you were angry with me, for drawing the two of us."

Seraphina inhaled, "what," was she in the drawing that she had been admiring, how could she have missed that.

Max turned back to the book and opened it, "see," he reached out with the crumpled drawing in his tiny hands, "I drew it after Jace made me leave the green house, I was upset that he wouldn't let me stay with you."

Seraphina met Max's hand with her own, "I see," Seraphina gently took the drawing in her two hands, her green eyes widened as they took in the beautiful drawing, Max drew a perfect replica of the greenhouse but that wasn't what Seraphina's eyes were drawn to, "you drew this," Seraphina wasn't talking about the drawing literally, she was talking about how Max seemed to capture the emotion she had been feeling at that specific moment, he captured it perfectly.

"Yeah," Max answered back in a whisper.

Seraphina's eyes didn't move away from the drawing, she was captivated, in the drawing Max had drew her sitting amongst several pillows with her legs drawn up around her, her curls were falling around her in waves, creating a perfect curtain to hide parts of her face, in the drawing Max was sitting in front of her, a small frown was on the boy's face with a single tear on his face, "Max," Seraphina did not mean to say his name out loud, she had meant to think or say it all but as her eyes stared down at the small boy in the drawing she felt something crack inside of her, there on that small imperfect piece of paper was something that held so much meaning, so much power, "you drew us talking."

"Yeah, I don't know why but I just did," Max's voice seemed a little louder it was as if his confidence was coming back.

Seraphina felt a small smile appearing on her face, not only did the boy in the picture have a tear on his face but he also had his hands reaching out to comfort her but the girl in the drawing seemed oblivious to this, the girl's eyes in the drawing were staring straight ahead, her eyes were cold and hard even though she had tears falling down her face, her body posture was stiff, unwelcoming, Seraphina couldn't help but notice the differences between the two people in the drawing, "is this really how I look to you?"

Seraphina's eyes moved from the paper to Max, she needed to hear his answer but she wasn't sure why, "Yeah," Max answered but as he looked up to meet Seraphina's gaze he quickly continued, "but it's not your fault, you don't know how, not yet."

Seraphina blinked, "How to what?"

Max smiled, a big toothy smile, "you don't know how to love, not yet but you will."

XxXxXxX

Here is a new chapter for The Stand, I hope you enjoy it!

Please review after reading, even if it's nothing but a single word, even if your review is telling me you hated this chapter – just review, please.

As always I do not own the characters, just my plot.

Check out my profile to get a look at my other stories ;)


	15. Chapter 14

Max gave Seraphina a big toothy smile. "You don't know how to love, not yet but you will."

Seraphina gasped. "Love," she whispered placing her fingers on her lips as if that one word had never left her mouth. Love was something that she was taught would destroy her but she had never cared about herself so she chose to love with everything she had in her. That changed the night her mother and Luke left her and never returned. That night taught Seraphina that love would not only destroy her but anyone that dared to love her. "Max?"

Seraphina looked up to see Max holding the drawing of the two of them in his hands. He looked sad. Hurt. "Yes."

She swallowed. "Do-do you lo-ve me?"

Seraphina silently prayed to whatever God was listening that Max would say no. That the boy would laugh at her and tell her of course not but something deep down inside of her told her that was not the case.

Max's eyes were wide and bright as he stared up at her behind his glasses. He was so innocent, so pure. "Yes. I love you, Clary."

Max stepped toward Seraphina his arms wide open waiting to embrace her. Here was this young boy willing and wanting to love her. Love her. He didn't care about her past or presence. He just loved her. _No. No. No_. Seraphina held her hands out protectively in front of her preventing Max from touching her. "Stop. Stop. Don't come any closer."

Max's face scrunched up in confusion but he didn't drop his hands. "Why?"

Seraphina felt the room closing in on her. Her heart was racing, hands were sweating. "Because Max. I destroy everything I touch. I will destroy you. Can't you see that?" Seraphina could feel a wetness sliding down her face. She lifted her hand to touch her face pulling it away she noticed the wetness covering her hand. _Tears? Was she crying? No._ _Seraphina Morgenstern would not cry not over this. Not over love. Never over love._

"Clary. You're not going to destroy me. You can't. You love me." Max spoke with conviction it was as if he believed in each and every word that left his mouth.

Seraphina shook her head violently. "I don't. N-o. I can't. I don't love. I don't love anyone. I don't love you."

"You're lying. You might be telling yourself you don't love me but you do. I know you do." Max's voice held so much confidence, his voice didn't waiver, not once.

Seraphina gritted her teeth. "Shut up. Sh-ut up." She ran her hands through her messy hair pulling at her curls roughly. She had to get away from this kid before he ruined everything she had worked so hard for. "Do you want to know why I came to see you? Do you really want to know?"

Max finally dropped his hands down to his sides. "Yeah. I guess."

"I came to kill you Max." Seraphina stopped and stared down at the young boy. She needed to see the change in him. She needed to see the exact moment his love for her morphed into hate, anger, fear. Her hard green eyes studied every movement, every breath the boy took as her words finally clicked in his small mind. She watched as his small hands started to tremble as he took a small step back. He was scared of her. _This was good, this is what she wanted_. A tightness formed in her chest as the boy continued to back away from her, creating a distance between the two of them. Seraphina didn't move. She stayed frozen where she was, watching the young boy's love for her turn to what she assumed was fear. When Max finally reached the door that would free him from Seraphina, he reached out with his small hand and wrapped it tightly around the door knob twisting it slowly but then he stopped.

With his hand still clutching the door knob he turned to look back at her. His brown eyes filled with tears that were beginning to spill over and run down his rosy cheeks. "You're a liar Clary. You do love me just like I love you. And if you think I'm crying because I'm scared you're wrong. You may think you could hurt me but you can't. You wouldn't." Seraphina's breath escaped her as she listened to Max's words. "I'm crying because I love you and you're lying. Lies turn our hearts dark. You're turning dark Clary. I can feel it." When Max finished he took a deep breath before opening the door and running out of the room leaving Seraphina staring after him.

XxXxXxX

"Jace. You can't be serious. That girl is nothing but a cold hearted bitch. How can you stand here and say different?" Jace, Alec and Isabelle had just finished training and were stepping off the elevator to head to their appointed rooms.

Jace shook his head staring down at the hall in front of him. "Alec. I'm not saying anything about her. I just said to stop talking about her like she's a monster." He wasn't ready to share his conflicted feelings that he had over this girl with anyone, not even Alec and Isabelle.

"That's kind of hypocritical wouldn't you say?" Jace's body stiffened as Isabelle's irritating voice touched his ears. "Seeing as you've been planning on killing her for how long? And now you're all protective about her. A Morgenstern. Tell me Jace. What's changed?"

Without thinking Jace spun around and moved to where his face was only inches from his adopted sister's. "I don't recall you asking me that about your father. In fact none of you questioned it. You were too happy to care. That girl may be a Morgenstern but she was not the one who raped, beat and killed my family. Your father was." Jace felt guilty the minute the words left his mouth. He didn't mean to say those things he was just angry. Alec and Isabelle had been bashing the redhead since the three of them had left the greenhouse and something in Jace just snapped. He would never intentionally hurt any of them, especially not Max, Alec and Isabelle.

Isabelle flinched away from Jace, her brown eyes filling with tears. Jace opened his mouth to tell her how sorry he was, to beg her to forgive him but stopped when he heard Max calling out to them.

"Jace. Jace," Jace, Alec and Isabelle turned to watch as Max ran to them.

Jace kneeled down as Max neared them. He noticed that the young boy had tears streaming down his face. "Max? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Max ran into Jace's body wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in Jace's neck. Jace immediately wrapped his arms around his brother's waist pulling the small boy impossibly closer to him. "Max?"

"Jace. What's wrong with Max?" Alec was bending down beside Jace placing his hand on Max's back trying to help soothe the young boy.

Jace looked over at Alec and shook his head. "Max. Please tell us what's wrong so we can help." Max shook his head burying his face deeper into Jace's neck.

"Should I go get Mom?" Isabelle asked as she stood above them with a worried look on her face.

"No," Max mumbled into Jace's skin.

"Max. You better tell us what's wrong or I'll go get her. I mean it" Isabelle shoved her hands on her hips as she glared down at them.

"Isabelle," Alec hissed.

"What?" Isabelle asked moving her hands from her hips to hold them up in the air.

"Why don't you two go shower. I got this." Jace's golden eyes shifted between Alec and Isabelle as he continued to hold Max in his arms.

"Fine," Isabelle snapped. "Come on Alec."

Alec was more hesitant. "I don't know. Are you sure?" Jace nodded. "Ok-ay. But if you need me you'll come get me. Right?"

"'Yeah. Of course." Jace gave Alec a small smile hoping it would be enough to reassure Alec.

"Alright then." Alec stood. "Come on Iz." Alec looked down at Jace and Max once more before following Isabelle down the hall to their rooms.

Jace waited until he could no longer see Alec and Isabelle before speaking again. "Alright Max. Do you want to tell me what happened?" The small boy slowly pushed himself up and locked his eyes with Jace's.

"If I tell you promise you won't get mad." Max stretched his hand out for Jace to shake.

Jace bit his lower lip to hide his smile. His golden orbs lit with amusement. "Alright Max." Jace placed his hand in Max's and shook it lightly. "You've got yourself a deal."

Max released Jace's hand smiling. "I knew I could count on you." Max took both of his hands and wiped away the remaining tears that were left on his face. "I need you to come with me. Now."

"Where are we going?" Jace stood from the ground stretching, his muscles were still sore from working out with Alec and Isabelle.

"My room. Clary's in there." Max had already started walking back to his room.

"Hold up Max. Why is she in your room?" Jace had one hand on his hip and the other was in the air waving at Max to come back.

Max groaned as he stomped back to where Jace was standing. "She came to see me." Jace knew Max was keeping something from him because he refused to look Jace in the eye.

Jace leaned over placing his hands on his knees in order to be able to look Max in the eye. "You know you shouldn't lie. You're not very good at it."

Max frowned. "I am not lying." Jace raised an eyebrow. Max huffed. "I'm just not telling the whole truth."

Jace shook his head. "You're walking a fine line there buddy. Don't you think that's pretty close to lying?"

"Yeah," Max whispered. "I just don't want anyone to hurt her. She's just confused that's all."

"Who? Clary?" A feeling of dread washed over Jace when he realized that he already new the answer to his own question.

"She doesn't know who she is right now. She says she's Seraphina but she's not she's Clary and-well." Max's bottom lip began to quiver. "She said she didn't love me. That if someone loves her she destroys them. But she's lying she loves me. I know it."

Jace placed his hand on Max's shoulder. "Hey. It's okay. She's just having a bad day. I'll go talk to her." Max shook his head as a small tear ran down his cheek.

"That's not all. She told me that she had planned to kill me." Jace felt his body stiffen. Anger began to course through his veins. Alec and Isabelle had been right about her. She was nothing but a filthy Morgenstern. He was going to kill her.

"Stay here Max." Jace pushed Max out of his way and headed toward the young boy's room.

"No Jace. You promised," Max cried out from behind him but Jace refused to stop, refused to listen. All that mattered now was that he was going to be the last person Seraphina Morgenstern saw before she took her last breath.

XxXxXxX

Seraphina stayed still until she knew Max was long gone. Standing she made her way to the bathroom. Once inside she stood in front of the mirror and took in her reflection. She looked the same. She had the same red curls, green eyes, pale skin and freckles. Everything was the same nothing had changed but yet something had. Seraphina leaned forward staring into her reflection's green eyes. She growled in frustration when she could not find even one little difference in the girl staring back at her. Seraphina knew that there was something there. She knew it. She felt it. A gasp left her mouth. _That's it. She felt_ _different._ It had nothing to do with her appearance. _How could she have been so stupid?_ The change went deeper than her appearance. Much deeper. _How could she let this happen?_ _How could she let some_ _pathetic child toy with her emotions_? Her hand went to her chest as she cried out it pain. _No. This_ _couldn't be happening. She wouldn't let it. Clary was weak. _She would destroy everything that Seraphina had worked so hard for. _No._ Seraphina would not allow it. If she were going to cease to exist so would Clary. Seraphina looked back at the mirror an evil smile forming on her lips as she balled her hand into a tight fist. "Goodbye my dear sweet Clary," she whispered before ramming her fist into the glass.

XxXxXxX

Oh Holy Hell – here is a new chapter for _The Stand! _

Thank you all for reading – please review and let me know what you think.

As always I do not own the characters just the twisted plot!

If you are new to my stories please go check out my profile and take a look at the rest of my work and see what you think!

Love you guys for taking a chance on my craziness!


	16. Chapter 15

Without hesitating Jace threw open the door to Max's room. "Morgenstern. Show yourself. You stupid bitch." His golden orbs scanning the young boy's room looking for the Morgenstern girl. "Hiding? I thought that was beneath you." Jace took a breath placing his hand on the doorknob to the closet. "I have to say I was surprised." Pulling the door open Jace found the closet empty. "Going after Max. I didn't see that coming." Shutting the door he made careful steps toward the end of the bed. "You fooled Max. Hell. You even had me believing that you could change." Placing one foot in front of the other Jace rounded the end of the bed. He knew there was only one other place she could be hiding. The bathroom. "But that was my stupidity. Right Seraphina? A Morgenstern isn't capable of love. You care for nothing. No one. There is nothing in that heart of yours but darkness." Nearing the bathroom a flash of red caught Jace's attention but it wasn't the red he was expecting. His breath caught in his throat as he took a closer look. Blood. Everywhere. His thoughts quickly went to Max. Had the young boy been hurt? _No._ Max had only been upset. He was scared for her, his friend. With a shaky hand Jace pushed the bathroom door open further. Stepping through the door his eyes took in the scene around him. The once stark white bathroom was now covered with shards of glass and blood. Bright red blood. His gaze fell on a small form curled up in the middle of the mess. _Seraphina Morgenstern_. Jace kneeled down his body trembling as he reached out to touch her unmoving form. Without realizing what he was doing Jace wrapped his arms around her still body. He felt an urgency to touch her. Pulling her to him he gazed down at the small girl in his arms. Jace felt his breath catch as his eyes landed on her face. She was so beautiful even now. A foreign emotion stirred in Jace causing him to tighten his hold on her. Would this be the last time he would see her? Touch her? _No_. "You are stronger than this. You are a Morgenstern. Morgenstern's don't die. They fight. Don't do this. Not now. Not Now." Jace felt his eyes feeling with tears. Somewhere he knew that breaking over this girl was wrong but he couldn't stop the tears from falling. This girl had done something to him and he now knew without a doubt that whatever he felt for her was too strong even for him to fight. "Don't die. Don't die." Jace whispered leaning his forehead on hers. "Don't leave us. Don't leave me." He pressed his dry lips to her cold ones as he begged her to live.

XxXxXxX

Jace had been so caught up in his emotions that he did not hear others entering Max's room. "Jace! What have you done?" Jace was still grasping to the lifeless body in his arms as he looked up to find Isabelle, Alec and Magnus walking toward him.

Jace opened his mouth but closed it. He didn't have the words. Not for what he was feeling. "Move. Dammit. I said move." Jace blinked. Magnus was already kneeling in front of him. Jace frowned as the Warlock reached out to pull the girl from his arms. "Get him out of here before I kill him." Jace shook his head. He wouldn't leave her. Not now. Not ever. "She's dying you idiot. Now let me save her." Jace pulled the girl closer to him. Magnus's cat eyes flashed with anger. "If she dies. You all die."

"Jace." Alec was standing bedside Jace. "Let him save her Jace. Please. You have to let her go." Alec placed a hand on Jace's shoulder. "Let her go."

Jace closed his eyes and took a breath as he released her. He knew without opening his eyes she was gone. He felt it. Slowly opening his eyes he found his two adoptive siblings standing in front of him. Magnus was gone and so was she. _Seraphina._

"Jace. What happened?" Isabelle was now kneeling down beside him. The anger that was normally present on her face was gone replaced with a look of what could only be described as concern. "Did you try to kill her?"

Jace sighed. He looked down at his hands that were covered in blood. _Her blood_. "No." Jace wiped his hands on his shirt but when he pulled them away he still saw blood. _Her blood_. "No." Jace wiped his hands down on his pants pulling them away there was still blood. _Her blood_. "No. No." Jace looked around the bathroom frantically. There was so much blood. Too much. "No. No. No. No. No." Running his bloody hands through his blonde curls he screamed. "No. No. No." Scrambling to his knees Jace ran his hands through the blood on the white tiles floor. _Her blood_. "No. No. No." He continued to slide his fingers through the crimson red blood allowing it to saturate his skin.

XxXxXxX

Magnus placed Seraphina's body down gently on one of the beds in the Infirmary before moving to grab several bottles of what looked to be potions from a cabinet on the other side of the room. "Stupid. Stupid girl. You can never just let things go. No. Of course not. Instead of embracing the new you. The better you. What do you do? You go off and try to kill yourself." Magnus positioned a small table in front of him. Arranging the bottles on the table the Warlock closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the ceiling whispering a foreign language in the air around him. He opened his eyes that now seemed to glow as he moved his hands to open the bottles before him. Blue sparks filled the room as he began to work over the young girl's form.

XxXxXxX

Darkness. Seraphina had never liked the darkness until now. She now welcomed the darkness, craved it even. The darkness was quiet, peaceful. Seraphina had never been alone before even when she was by herself she still had voices in her head telling her what to do – what to think but here it was just her. She was totally alone. There was nothing but blackness. _Was she dead? Was this her afterlife?_

Suddenly there was a flash of light. "Mother?" Seraphina gasped as Jocelyn Fray appeared standing before her. "Is that really you? Ho- How are you here?" Seraphina's voice shook as she stared at the woman she remembered as her mother. Jocelyn Fray looked young and vibrant in her bright white dress. Her red curls cascading down to her lower back. "Are you going to answer me? Why are you here? Am I dead?" Seraphina's green eyes stared into her mother's noticing that Jocelyn's green eyes seemed to glow. "Mom? Please answer me?" Jocelyn smiled at her daughter. Seraphina shook her head in anger. "I don't want to look at you. I want answers." Jocelyn continued to stare back at Seraphina smiling. No words. No movement. Jocelyn just stood still. Seraphina's body shook with anger. "Dammit. Why are you here if you're not going to help me? But that's nothing new right. You're good at leaving me. You left me with him why you went to your fancy banquets with your friends. Then you left me here in this godforsaken world alone. Yeah. You're good at leaving." Seraphina could hear the malice in her voice. She could see it in the reflection of her mother's eyes. _I am a monster. A Morgenstern. _Seraphina took a step back holding her hands out in front of her. "Leave. Please. Just leave me alone." Jocelyn's smile fell from her face. "Can't you see I don't want you here. Leave. Me. Alone." Jocelyn took a step forward her hands raised out in front of her. Seraphina's green eyes froze on her mother's arms. Those were the same arms that used to hold her, comfort her. How could she resist? She missed being held. She missed being loved. "Mom?" Seraphina's voice shook as she stood watching her mother move closer and closer to her but just as Jocelyn came close enough to touch Seraphina she disappeared leaving Seraphina alone in the darkness once again.

XxXxXxX

"Magnus?" The Warlock's body stiffened at hearing his name being called. He did not turn to the voice nor did he answer the person calling out to him. He had to focus all of his energy on the frail girl in front of him. "How is she?" Magnus caught sight of Isabelle Lightwood standing across from him on the other side of the bed. "It's not like I care but my brother, Jace. He's a mess. We can't get him to leave that bathroom. He's just sitting there shaking like a scared kid or something. Did he do this? Did Jace try to kill her?" Magnus raised an eyebrow at the tall dark beauty standing across from him. Isabelle Lightwood was very different from her brother Alec. Whereas Alec would have left Magnus alone the minute he walked in and saw Magnus working Isabelle would not. She was aggravating, outspoken, selfish but she was also strong, scared of nothing including himself and Seraphina and for that Magnus respected her.

"No." Magnus study Isabelle carefully as he spoke. "Jace did not try to kill her. She did this to herself." He watched with curiosity as Isabelle's brown eyes widened. The tall girls face twisted into shock. "What? Does it surprise you that a Morgenstern would try to commit suicide? Is that so shocking?" Isabelle bit her lower lip. "Valentine Morgenstern may have been her father but she had a mother too. Jocelyn Fairchild. And she was kind. Loving. A woman that put her life on the line as well as her daughters to build this place. A sanctuary for people like you Isabelle Lightwood. People that now will have a place to hide something Jocelyn and her daughter never had. Seraphina has been through things your little mind cannot even imagine. Instead of hating her for things you know nothing about I would suggest you go off and pray to whatever god you serve that she lives." Magnus voice darkened as he leaned over the bed toward Isabelle. "Because if she dies. I leave. And if we're not here to protect you and your precious family Valentine Morgenstern will find you and when he does he will torture you and then do it all over again before he finally kills you." Magnus gave Isabelle a wicked smile before pulling himself back up. He saw the fear in the brunette's eyes and he was glad. "She has good in her. It was that goodness that brought your family here to protect you. It was that goodness that sent for me to save your brother. It was that same goodness that chose to take her life instead of your younger brothers." Magnus took a breath looking down at the small girl in the bed. "We all have darkness Isabelle." He moved his gaze back up to look into the other girl's brown eyes. "Just as we all have light. We all have to make a choice between the light and darkness. But whereas your father hid you and your brothers away from his darkness Seraphina was not. So tell me Isabelle if you had been brought up as Seraphina was. Would the choice be so easy for you?" Magnus shook his head. "I don't think it would. If you want to know my opinion, I think if you would've been raised as Seraphina you would've embraced the darkness long ago." Magnus smiled when he heard Isabelle gasp. "You forget Miss. Lightwood I am a Warlock. It's my job to know things. To know people. And I see you clearly Isabelle Lightwood. You may have been raised differently but you are just like Seraphina. You too are fighting for what little light you have left in you."

XxXxXxX

Another chapter for _The Stand_! I hope you enjoy it.

Please remember to review –PLEASE! It only takes a few minutes of your time whereas it take hours for me to give you this chapter.

As always I do not own the characters just the plot.

If you are new to my stories please check out my profile to see a list of my other stories – you may find another one that interest you.

Thank you all for giving my story a chance –


	17. Chapter 16

Seraphina had lost track of how long she had been wondering around in the darkness. This darkness was unlike anything she had ever experienced, no matter where she turned, no matter how long she walked, there was nothing but darkness. Seraphina could smell the fear slithering through the darkness, searching her out as if she were its prey. She tried to run from the fear, but she knew it was useless, fear has a way of finding you and when it does there is no way to stop it from claiming you as its own. When she first felt the fear seeping into her skin, Seraphina cried out for her mother, but there was no answer, she even cried out for Luke, but there was still no answer. If this was her end, if this was what death truly looked like, Seraphina no longer welcomed it. She no longer craved the eternal darkness of her own personal hell.

XxXxXxX

"What's going on with everyone?" Max had his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest, his face scrunched up as he stared up at his brother. He was tired of everyone confining him to a room that wasn't even his real room, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Max, what are you doing out of your room?" Alec looked down at him as if he were a bug that needed to be squashed.

"I'm not a bug, Alec. I am your brother, and I demand to know what's going on with everyone!" Max stomped one of his feet just to show Alec that he meant business.

Alec's bright blue eyes went wide before he bent over laughing. "A bug? Max Lightwood, where on earth did you get that from?" Alec stood straight, placing a hand on his little brother's messy brown curls, ruffling them as he did. "You have quite the imagination, don't you? Now head back to your room, mom will be there shortly. Got it?"

Max was mad, no, he was furious. "Why can't you just tell me? Everyone lies to me, everyone except Clary. Where is she? I want to see her." Max noticed his brother's face turn a lighter shade, he was about to ask him if he was going to throw up, but he never got the chance because of his sister interrupting them.

"Alec? Where ar-Oh there you guys are." Isabelle's brown eyes darted between her two brothers. "So, what's up?"

Alec frowned, his eyes meeting Isabelle's for an instant before removing them and looking back down at Max. "Nothing, Max was about to go back to his room and wait for mom like a good little boy. Right Max?"

Max shoved his hands down to his sides, balling his hands into tight fist. "No, I was not going back to my room to wait like a good little boy. New flash, I'm not that little anymore. I want to see the one person that does not lie to me, I want to see Clary. I trust her! I do not trust you, not anymore."

"Oh Max." Isabelle's face fell at her brother's words. "Don't day things like that, ever." She slowly kneeled down on one knee and placed her hands on Max's shoulders, turning him to face her. "Max, we are your family and we love you, very much. I know you think we don't want you around but that's not true. Right now things are stressful with dad's job, you know that, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't trust us. We love you, you can always trust that."

Max could see the hurt in his sister's eyes but that didn't mean he was ready to let go of the questions he had. "Where's Jace and Clary? If you let me see them, I'll go to my room for the rest of the night. I promise. I just want to see them. Please Izzy." Max was giving his sister his best set of puppy dog eyes that he had while he waited for her answer.

Isabelle shot Alec a look as if to ask him what she should do, but Alec just shrugged. "Fine. Thanks for nothing," the tall brunette muttered as she stood from the ground. "He's going to find out sooner or later Alec."

Alec's body stiffened. "Izzy, don't you dare. Don't even think about it. Magnus will kill you, hell, Jace will kill you." Max rolled his eyes, if those two were trying to have a quiet conversation that he wasn't supposed to hear, they were doing a terrible job of it.

"Alec, what do you suggest we do then? It's been three days, three days. I don't think things are getting better if you know what I mean. Max has a right to know, so he can, you know." Isabelle's voice was quiet and her face looked almost sad.

Alec shrugged, "Whatever, but just so you know. Jace is going to be pissed, and I don't even want to know what Magnus is going to do. You know as well as I do he said he's leave us if it doesn't work out. We need to give him his space so he can do what he can."

Isabelle bit her bottom lip nodding. "I'll handle Jace, and as far as Magnus goes, it's been three days and still there's no change. Seraphina or Clary, whatever you want to call her had a connection with Max, if anyone can get through to her, it's him."

Alec through his hands up in the air and stormed down the hallway, "Do what you want, you always do, no matter what the consequences are."

Isabelle stared after Alec until he rounded the corner, disappearing from her sight. When she could no longer see him, Isabelle turned her gaze down to Max, holding out her right hand. "Are you ready to go see Serap-Clary and Jace?"

A huge smile began to spread across the young boy's face. "Yes, yes I am." Max placed his small hand in Isabelle's and the two of them began to walk toward the elevator.

XxXxXxX

"Magnus, I don't understand, why isn't she waking up?" Jace was pacing the Infirmary, his hands pulling at the ends of his golden curls.

Magnus was leaning back against the wall beside Seraphina's bedside. His eyes had dark shadows underneath them from a lack of sleep, he had the same clothes on that he was wearing three days ago and his hair looked as if a rat had slept in it. Sighing, the warlock placed his hands over his face before dropping them back down to his sides. "I've told you. She's in a dream state of sorts, a coma if you will."

Jace stopped pacing and moved to stand where he was standing face to face with Magnus. "What can we do? What can I do to help her?"

Magnus stared back at the young man standing before him. He could not understand why this boy was so infatuated with Seraphina, but he was. Jace had been there for the past three days along with Magnus, neither one of them dared to leave her side and for that Jace had earned the warlock's respect. "There is nothing we can do for her, Jace. This is a fight Seraphina will have to win or lose on her own. Now, you look like death, you smell of it too. Why don't you go freshen up a bit and possibly get some sleep?"

Jace's golden eyes were hard as he stared back at the warlock. "I don't believe that, don't you dare tell me that we can't help her. There has to be something, dammit, you're the High Warlock of Brooklyn, don't tell me that there's nothing else you can do!" Jace's gaze moved toward the bed that Seraphina was in, his eyes filled with remorse as his eyes took in her unmoving form. "I have to help her Magnus. I don't know why or how, but I have to save her."

Standing up from the wall, Magnus placed a hand on Jace's shoulder. "I'll make some calls and see if there is something I missed, but the truth is Seraphina has to fight this. She has to want to live, if she has already given up, well, there is nothing anyone can do to save her. Not even the High Warlock of Brooklyn can bring her back if she doesn't want this life."

Jace shook his head, his eyes fixed on Seraphina. "She's going to wake up. I know she is." Moving toward the bed, he carefully placed his hand over hers. "You're not alone in this, I'm here with you and I'm never going to leave you. You will never have to be alone again. Just please, please come back. Please." Jace continued to beg Seraphina to live as he leaned down and placed his forehead against her own.

Magnus nodded silently as he moved toward the Infirmary doors.

XxXxXxX

Seraphina had curled herself into a tight ball. She was now prepared to face her eternity in this black, bottomless pit. This was her fault, all of it. She chose to live her life alone with no one to help her, no one to care for her. She had told herself it was better that way, easier. No attachments, no worries, that's the lie she fed herself and now she would live her life in the hell she created as Seraphina Morgenstern. Her mother had been right, it's better to love and experience loss, than to live a life alone and without love. Seraphina had forgotten what it was like to be loved and to give love, ever since her mother and Luke died she refused to let anyone in and for that she ruined herself. She once believed that is made her a better fighter, it made her stronger, but that was a lie, being alone made her weak. It felt as if the weight of the world was pressing down on her, and even though part of her wanted to go back and start her life over and live a life that would make her mother proud, there was also a huge part of her that wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and give in to the weight that pressing down on her. Seraphina breathed in a shallow breath as she closed her eyes, thinking of how much she could have loved them, she could have given them all so much love if she had only lived.

XxXxXxX

Jace was leaning over Seraphina's body, his hand held hers as he placed a soft kiss on the palm of her hand. "Please, open your eyes. Please."

Jace jumped hearing the Infirmary doors open, at first he thought it was Magnus returning but he soon found out just how wrong he was.

"Izzy, why is Clary here? What happened to her?" Max came running through the Infirmary doors, heading straight toward Seraphina's bed.

Jace dropped Seraphina's hand immediately and stood, his eyes lit with anger as they turned to see Isabelle walking after Max. "Isabelle, what the hell were you thinking?"

Isabelle waved a hand back and forth in the air as she walked to stand beside Max at Seraphina's bed side. "I was thinking that Max could help, he obviously has an attachment with her, if any of us can get through to her, why not him?"

Jace ran his hands down his face growling in frustration. "Now is not the time for this Iz. How can you be so thoughtless?"

The brunette's eyes turned almost black as she stared back at her adoptive brother, "How thoughtless am I? How thoughtless am I? Really Jace? What about you? How thoughtless are you? Here you are at her bed side, day in day out, have you ever once thought about how anyone else is feeling? Have you thought about Max, he is the one person that since the beginning has been attached to her and he is the one person that has every right to be here, so don't you dare ask me how thoughtless I am because to me I am the only one thinking of someone other than myself."

Jace's face twisted in anger as he opened his mouth to retort something back to Isabelle but said nothing when the Infirmary doors opened once again.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Magnus walked through the doors still wearing the exact same clothes he was wearing when he left. The warlock made his way to stand beside Jace, his catlike eyes moving from Isabelle down to Max.

Isabelle stood straight, her brown eyes staring back at Magnus. "Max wanted to see her and I personally think he can help her, so yes, I brought Max here. I wanted to help him and I wanted to help her." Isabelle nodded her head down towards Seraphina. "I made the decision to bring Max and let him see her. Can we just let him try?"

Magnus took a deep breath and looked over at Isabelle. "Yes, we can let Max try. I was actually coming in to tell Jace that I spoke with an associate, Ragnor Fell and he told me that the only other option he can think of is to try to connect to Seraphina on an emotional level. Try to connect to her telepathically, you could say."

Jace's turned to face Magnus. "How are we supposed to do that? I've been talking to her all day and there's been nothing, not one damn thing. So, tell me Magnus, how the hell are we supposed to connect to her?"

Magnus placed his hand on Jace's shoulder shoved him lightly. "Watch and learn son."

"Whatever," Jace muttered taking a step back allowing Magnus to pass.

"Max, you do want to help right?" Magnus eyes were bright as he looked down at Max.

Max smiled and nodded. "Yes, I want to help."

"Good, now I want you to take your hand and place it in Seraphina's can you do that?"

Max kept his hands down by his side frowning. "Don't call her that, not anymore. Her name is Clary."

"Okay then, can you place your hand in Clary's?" Magnus looked over at Max with a small smile dancing on his lips.

"That I can do." Max lifted his hand and placed it inside Clary's, squeezing it gently. "What do I do now?"

Magnus's catlike eyes were no longer looking at Max, they were now on Clary. "Now, we tell Clary how much we need her, why we need her and we keep telling her that over and over again. Tell her why she needs to come back and be with us instead of staying in the darkness." Magnus carefully picked up Clary's hand and placed it in his own. His catlike eyes glistened with tears as he leaned down and began to whisper in her ear.

Max watched Magnus closely for a few minutes before squeezing Clary's hand gently with his own and then he too leaned down and began to whisper things in Clary's ear.

XxXxXxX

Seraphina had slowly started to let herself go, the darkness and the weight of her fears were becoming too much. Her eyes felt so heavy, she was tired of fighting the darkness, tired of fighting her fears. She couldn't be the person that they needed, she wasn't strong enough. Maybe she never was. The darkness was swallowing her, taking over her mind, body and soul, and she was going to let it. No more running, no more hiding, no more fighting, it was time for her to let go. Just as the darkness was about to cover her entire being, there was something drawing her out of her slumber, something calling out to her, but what was it? Seraphina could hear it calling out to her. She could feel the sound reaching inside of her, touching her very soul. She wanted to hear more, she wanted to feel more. Struggling with the darkness she tried to free herself just enough to make out what the sound was and where it was coming from. Suddenly there was a light, it was small, but she could see it clearly, and that's when she heard it, that's when she heard them. Magnus, he was calling to her, telling her that she was his greatest accomplishment in life, that she was the one thing he did that he was proud of. He said that he was proud of her, that he loved her. Magnus loved her. Shifting her body, she strained to hear more, she craved it. That's when she heard Max. He said that she was the one person he knew would always tell him the truth, that she was his first real friend outside of his family. Max said that he missed her, he missed his best friend. Seraphina chest tightened to the point where she couldn't breathe, she tried to inhale but nothing happened, there was no air for her to breathe in. The darkness began to push down on her harder than before, she fought against it but she was too weak. There was a new voice, calling for her to come back, to come back to him. Jace? He told her that she was no longer alone, that she would never be alone again. He said that he would never leave her, he would stand with her. She would never have to run again, she would never have to fight alone. He would be there with always because now that he knew her, now that he felt her, he could never let her go. The light grew brighter and the darkness began to retreat, and as the darkness began to fade so did her fear and the weight of her past. She no longer felt angry. She no longer had this hate eating away at her soul. She felt lighter. She felt free. It was as if she was able to finally breathe for the very first time and it was unlike anything she could describe. Everything felt new, it felt right. Suddenly there was a force, she could feel the light drawing her out and she welcomed it, but before she was pulled away there was a form reaching out for her, telling her something that she needed to know, telling her something important. Her mother was whispering something in her ear. Jocelyn told her that she had to be ready, that they all had to be ready. Valentine was coming, he would be there soon and with Valentine's arrival death would surely follow.

XxXxXxX

"Magnus, Magnus. Come here, look." Jace grabbed at Magnus shirt, pulling him roughly. "She's moving, Clary's moving!"

Magnus pushed Jace out of the way but before he had a chance to do anything, Clary sat up in the bed gasping for air. "Sera-I mean Clary, are you okay?"

Clary's green eyes darted around the room frantically as she tried to control her breathing. "Mag-nus." She tried to speak but she couldn't get her breathing under control. Her eyes danced around the room stopping when her green met a set of gold. Jace. Her breathing slowed as she stared into his golden orbs. "Jace, I heard your voice. I heard you calling out to me. I heard all of you calling out to me. Thank you, thank you all." She tore her eyes from Jace to look around the room, nodding a silent thank you to everyone. "There is something else." Clary turned back to where Jace and Magnus were standing. "I got a message from the other side, a message from my mother. She said that we need to get ready, that he's coming. Valentine is coming for us and where Valentine goes, death follows."

XxXxXxX

Here is a new chapter to The Stand – I hope you enjoy it!

Please remember to review – please!


End file.
